Killing Love
by animecrazy6
Summary: Tohru is goes to college, shigure leaves for 3 weeks. will yuki and kyo survive? and what is so important that akito is dieing to talk to yuki? yukixkyo tohruxshigure yaoi rated M for last chapter, lemon and language, little angst, and i do not own frua
1. Alone

-1**Killing Love Chapter one, Alone**

"Oh really? Wow. That would be wonderful." Tohru was talking on the phone with lots of excitement in her voice. "She talking to Yankee or what's her face about shopping?" Kyo asked not really caring. "For your information the head of the Japan University for the Gifted called to talk to her." Yuki told the orange haired teen. Tohru hung up the phone and let out a squeal. Yes a squeal. She ran into the kitchen to tell Yuki and Kyo the great news. "Hey, guess what you guys? I-" But before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Shigure who immediately said "Am going to be gone for 3 weeks! Oh ,how I will miss you three dearly." "Ahem, well, we don't care and you interrupted Miss Honda here." Yuki said standing up. "It's alright I was just going to say that I was accepted into the Japan Universality for the Gifted! And I will be going away for a college prep course for a year." excitement in her voice. Everyone started to listen very carefully. Even Shigure's usual care free smile was wiped off his face at the thought of his beloved housekeeper leaving them for a year. But he quickly snapped out of it and started talking again. "That's great! Finally someone besides me recognized your talent!" The dog said winking. And suddenly getting hit on the head with a heavy book while Kyo called him a pervert.

Then the thought hit Kyo. " When are you leaving?" He knew that if she left soon he would be left with Yuki for a long time. Really 3 weeks but it would seem a lot longer. "I am so touched that you cared that much Kyo-kun. I am leaving in 2 days." Shigure told them fully know the cat wasn't talking to him. " I was asking Tohru, I want you to hurry up and leave!" Yuki gave Kyo a weird look, the kind he gives Shigure when he is acting like a pervert but at the time can't do anything. In a way it sounded as though Kyo wanted to spend "alone" time with Tohru. (a/n I know that sounded perverted but they are teenage boys they have to be a little perverted.)

"Well I'll be leaving in 2 days also. Gure-san and I can go to the airport together. Oh and the university will be paying for the plane ticket. The college is in Kyoto." _Tohru sounds so happy. There is not way I can be happy being stuck with that stupid cat for 3 weeks. Yeah….I don't see that happening. _"How can I survive 3 weeks alone with that damn rat?" Kyo asked to nobody, just throwing it out in the open so maybe just maybe Tohru will reconsider leaving. "Are you guys okay with this? I kind of figured you would be since you went all that time before without me." Tohru said snapping Yuki out of his thoughts.

Kyo would probably suffer a lot. To him Tohru was the mother he never actually had. Well he had a mom but not for long and Tohru accepted him more than his own mother. But knowing she was going to come back was a plus. But then again you never know when your time is up. To Yuki, Tohru was his best friend. It was going to pretty hard on him to. (a/n I should know what it's like not to see your best friend for like ever.)

Poor Shigure would have to suffer the loss of his favorite meals. But that's not it. Tohru was his girlfriend. They had a secret relationship. They thought that Yuki and Kyo loved Tohru and didn't want it to accidentally slip that they had a relationship because of their jealousy. So Shigure might suffer the most. Although lately he had noticed a kind of different look in Yuki and Kyo's eyes when they looked at each other. And he had decided to himself he would visit Tohru.

(2 days go by and they spend as much time as possible together)

Outside the rat and the cat wave goodbye to Shigure and their beloved Tohru as they got into a taxi cab. As soon as the cab was out of site Kyo shouted to yuki. "Look you damn rat, I don't know how we will pull this off but I have a plan. I will cook and you can clean. And stay out of each other's" "way, well that's a given why would I want to spend anymore time with you?"

**Yuki POV**

I'm going to miss her, but this is for her own good. She is going to do great. I bet myself once they are out of site that Kyo will start yelling once again then he will go to the roof and pout. Here we go……yep he's yelling. What did I tell ya? He cooks I clean. Good. "way, well that's a given why would I want to spend anymore time with you?" that's not true. I am really going to need someone to talk to. I guess I can always invite Haru over. I don't know maybe a few times but then he will come over all the time then so will Momiji then Kisa then Hiro and ugh I don't want all those kids here. Aahh….Kyo is on the roof just like I said. How come I never noticed how good he looks when the sun hits his face just like that? All peaceful and holy shit. What the fuck? Stupid evil demon hormones. (a/n I got that from my friend. Thanks cors! Even though I didn't ask her but whatever. Hey if u like full metal alchemist then you should read her fic! Understanding love.) I think not eating breakfast was a bad idea. Wow it is hot out here I really need to water my garden.

**Kyo POV**

Well since the "prince" can't cook I guess I will have to cook sometimes. Take-out all the time will become boring. So he can clean. "Look you damn rat, I don't know how we will pull this off but I have a plan. I will cook and you can clean. And stay out of each other's" gggrrr he finish my sentence. I hate that! Well at least he agrees and I don't have to kick his ass into agreeing with me. sigh I never beat him and probably never will. How did I get on the roof? Typical for me to go to the roof and not even know I did it. Aaaaaaahhhhhh the sun always feels so good. Yuki's probably going to water his garden today. He looks cute walking like that and having the sun shine on him…..(scared face)………oh. my. God. I did not just say that. I am going to pretend I never said that……….ever………..

**i guess authors note! woo! its not my first fic but its the first one i have uploaded. so anyway um... reveiw so i have some inspiration and because your are oblinged to now that you have read this. and this chapter wasn't that good but it is just a introduction. should i also have this torhuxshigure?**


	2. Weird

**Weird- Chapter 2**

"I have dinner ready rat!" Kyo yelled to the annoyed yuki. "I hope its edible." it was dinner time and u can imagine whatever you want as to what happened during the day. "I already ate." the cat said with a little bit of anger in his voice. "So how come you didn't tell me when dinner was actually done?" yuki felt like he didn't want to eat with the baka neko but a tiny part of him deep down wanted to spend this time with Kyo while he still can and not have the annoying presence of Shigure. "Because cats eat rats not with them." (a/n I know that sounded very cheesy but I got that from my friend.) Kyo (way way way deep down) felt a little bit of guilt for not waiting for the rat. "You know you could have told me when it was actually done and I would have left so there wasn't really any point to waiting and making my dinner cold." Kyo just glared at the rat and then slowly walked up the steps to take a nap. It was going to rain the next day and he could feel it. He was also confused why he though yuki looked good confused. (he he) Before going to sleep Kyo slapped himself and mentally yelled _don't ever think that again! _

**DAY ONE **

**Kyo POV**

Ow, my cheek hurts. Oh yeah……..last night………ewe I'm all sticky and sweaty. I really should have taken a shower last night. Ugh I am still tired. (Walks to go take shower) dammit why does it have to rain? I hate the rain so damn much. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on my homework now? At least it feels like it will clear up later. Holy Crap this water is freezing! WARM WATER! Whew, now I'm awake. I can't believe I thought rat boy looked good, what the hell was I thinking? It wasn't even that late and I know for sure it wasn't raining. Am I really making excuses for not making excuses? Ok making excuses for NOT making excuses……yeah I'll go along with that. Ah! Shampoo in my eyes! It burns! WATER! Ok, I'm fine. I feel like an idiot. I'm hungry. (a/n in the fic it is like 7: 30 ish in the morning. And somehow Yuki woke up so he is really tired)

**Yuki POV**

Ugh. I am so tired. Why can't I just fall back to sleep? WHY? Well now that I am awake yawn I better …I don't know lay down in my bed……..WHY CAN'T I SLEEP? Fuck it. I should go downstairs and do the dishes. Wait I did that last night. I think……..did I? Oh well. Well Kyo is taking a shower. Maybe I should join him….very very very shocked stare "WHAT THE HELL!" what is wrong with me? Oh my god it's like 7:30. I really shouldn't wake up this early anymore…….I hate hormones. Why did I wake up in the first place? Well I'm really awake now. I am also really staring to freep myself out. (a/n freep is the word creep and freak put together. My friend Corinne made up that word so remember it now!) I am hungry I hope baka neko hurry's up. If I tell him I'm hungry he probably won't cook until dinner or only make enough for him. That bastard. I am so sleepy. Man how long has kyo been in there taking a shower? He better hurry I am REALLY hungry now.

**Kyo POV**

"WHAT THE HELL?" (a/n it kinda went back in time, the story) Wow Yuki is up early. I hope I didn't wake him. Well I'm awake now but I am still tired. Maybe coffee will help. I doubt it, it never helped before. gets out of shower I better make breakfast soon or I will have to listen to the rat complain, and so will my stomach. (Kyo walks out of the bathroom and bumps into Yuki) "Watch out"

**Normal POV**

Yuki moves out of the way for the cat. He wasn't really amazed at how good the cat looked. he had seen him naked lots of time with Tohru always running into them. The same goes for Kyo. With Tohru around they had transformed a lot more then they ever have. (a/n HA! Bet u thought I was going to make a mushy seen there! Well I didn't!) Yuki somehow made it downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat in the chair and just………sat there. He was too tired to attempt to look for something to eat. So he sat there trying to go back to sleep. Kyo came downstairs and looked at yuki raising an eyebrow. He thought that if yuki had been able to walk downstairs and sit down he should be at least a little more awake then this, but whatever. He began to pour himself some cereal instead of cooking. Yuki still hadn't moved, except he finally fell back asleep. His head lay limp and he hit the table waking himself up. Which sucked for him. The rat looked at Kyo tiredly and got something to eat himself. They ate quietly until kyo couldn't stand the silence anymore. He didn't exactly want to talk to the nezumi but the silence was killing him. So he said "what are you going to do today?" Yuki was stunned. For one he didn't expect that kind of question and second he didn't expect the cat to ask it. But he answered "Nothing really. You?" "Me neither. Probably go sleep on the roof." Kyo was now stunned that he had told yuki something without wanting to fight him. Yuki was thinking of how bored he was going to be today. Maybe he could do something with kyo, anything. He would eventually get so bored that he would actually want to have Kyo's company and he couldn't have that happen. Or could he? Was it really as bad as it sounded? He would soon find out it wasn't nearly as bad as he once thought.

**AUTHER'S NOTE! Ok so how did you like it? I know it's weird but I promise it will get better! I would love to tell you what Akito has to do with this but then you might not read the rest of the chapters! Ok so review! Please? It would make me really happy! J **


	3. Having Fun

**Yuki POV**

I am bored. I already watered my garden, did the dishes, cleaned, did my homework, and everything else I can think of. I need someone to talk to and the only person is kyo. Maybe I could talk to kyo and try to be friends or something. Sure whatever he has got to be just as bored as I am. He is probably in his room trying to do the homework sensei told us to do. It was pretty hard. Hhmm he's not in his room. "Kyo?" "On the roof." alrighty then that was my next guess. "wat's up?" "You're talking to me like we're friends." I said. He told me "you are just as bored as I am right? And we both need to talk to someone or we will go crazy and what's wrong with being friends? There are some cats and rats who are friends." he does have a good point. There is no way I would win this argument if I disagreed. "Ok so what do you want to talk about?" "I don't know I would have thought we wouldn't have gotten this far." "Did you do the algebra homework?" I sure did and man it was hard! I listen to kyo intently actually really enjoying his company, maybe a little more than I should have. "Yeah, it was pretty easy I got most of it done in school." he is so lying. "How was it easy? That was the hardest work I have done all year!" "My, the "prince" is having difficult in something! Wow I never thought I would hear that." He scowls jokingly at me. I hit him in the arm but not hard enough to cause any damage. I didn't know it but I actually smiled for the first time since Tohru tried to hit kyo. That was funny. Then I noticed, Kyo was smiling to, I mean we just started talking and we are already smiling. I know Tohru would be proud. Wow that sounded cheesy. "What are you thinking about?" kyo said snapping me from my thoughts. "I don't know just tohru how she would love it if we became friends." his smile fades. "Do you like her?"

This question I so was not expecting. "No, not like that. You?" "No, I love her but I love her like a mom….not like I loved my real mom but how I should have." "She's is like a best friend to me." I actually never told anyone that and I expect kyo never said anything either. This was the most we have ever talked to each other as a matter of fact. "Everyone loves her, meeting her was the best thing that ever happened to me besides the fact that she accepts us." Kyo chuckled a little and said. "Yeah when I realized she accepted my other form I was so happy I would have cried." this day is now the 2nd best day of my cursed life. I can feel the smile coming back. So does Kyo's. Now we are completely quiet, just enjoying the company and new friendship we now have. I love the view up here; I can see why he likes it. I just stare off into the beautiful view and when I look over to kyo, he's asleep. He looks gorgeous….WHOA…I did not say that to myself. But it's true, NO! STOP IT! Just look into the view again…heh heh… ring! stupid phone.

**Normal POV**

Kyo sleeps on the roof trembling. _He must be having a nightmare _yuki thought. And he was right. Kyo was having a nightmare and it was about his worst fear although it had a sort of twist in it. Akito was beating _him, _and he wouldn't stop but it wasn't him getting beaten, it was yuki and kyo could do nothing but sit and watch. He hated Akito for it but mostly hated himself. No one ever deserved something like that except his "god" Akito kept at it till kyo couldn't handle it anymore and woke up screaming "STOP!" yuki jumped a little in surprise. When he looked over at kyo he was crying, and repeating stop over and over. It was like he didn't know he was dreaming and now woke up, or that he was on the roof at home with yuki. Yuki didn't really know what to do so he put his arm around the cat. Instantly kyo snapped out of it and realized where he was. "What are you doing?" kyo asked. Yuki's arm flew off kyo so quickly if it went any faster, his arm would fling off. Yuki kind of smirked and said "what were you crying about?" Kyo's face was flushed. He remembered the nightmare he had and didn't want to think he cared that Akito did anything to him so he lied. "Akito was beating tohru and everyone in the zodiac was watching and just sitting." "Wow that's horrible." He bought it. "So all he did was beat her?" kyo wasn't expecting that at all. He decided to change the subject. "I was seriously crying?" Yuki knew what he was doing but left it alone. "Yeah." "So why did you put your arm around me?" "To comfort you dumbass, I felt helpless that I couldn't do anything to help you so I tried that. Got a problem with it?" He shook his head, and he didn't have a problem with it. Deep down he wanted yuki to wrap both arms around him and just hold him. It felt weird but the thought of actually being loved was…..he didn't know but all his life it was the one thing he wanted. To be loved and accepted by someone, when tohru came around and she accepted him it was great, but she didn't love him like that and he always thought no one ever would. He would be locked up by the time he actually falls in love and everyone calling him a monster his whole life was burned in his mind and wouldn't leave. He almost started crying at this but stopped himself in time. He suppressed the tears for later. He didn't even know what the tears were for.

"You still bored?" yuki asked really hoping they could talk some more. "I just woke up but sure. Let's talk about something………or whatever." "Do you like the "Yankee?" the nezumi wanted to know who kyo liked, not sure why but if he looked hard enough, he would know. "No, I don't like anybody." and it was the truth, for now. "How about you? The prince has got to like one of his fans." yuki shook his head. "I don't like anyone and especially my fans. They get so annoying." kyo laughed and was glad he didn't have a bunch of annoying over obsessed girls after him. "Your so lucky cat." "How am I lucky?" and kyo really wanted to know how the RAT thought he was lucky. "Well in lots of things. You don't have a fan club, algebra is easy for you to understand, and you don't have to dance at some stupid Christmas thing in front of haru." all of those sounded pretty good but getting locked up, being angry most of the time, not being accepted by most of your family, and being told by the head of your family you're a monster wasn't lucky. Little did he know, he just said all of his thoughts out loud to yuki. "That is only the negatives…. Let's talk about something else. I hate Akito."

They talked for about an hour before hunger forced them to get off the roof for lunch. "Kyo what are you gonna make?" kyo shrugged. "I don't know." (I don't feel like writing lunch so imagine it how u want to, they can eat cheese and banana's for all I care.) "Wow, how come you never cooked before tohru came?" "I didn't enjoy it before." "What changed your mind?" kyo just smiled at the nezumi, there was no need for words.

**Yuki POV**

He has been smiling a lot at me lately. Which is great! Now I have a best friend! Besides tohru and besides she's a girl, I can't do certain things with her like…..I don't know…..just stuff. I need to do my laundry. I go to my room and get my dirty clothes. When I walk past Kyo's room, his door is open. I look inside and see he is on his bed sleeping. "He is so much like a cat and he looks really cute sleeping." I say quietly sigh Kyo moved! I whip out of sight and down the stairs so quick I even amaze myself. Whew. I have no clue what I was thinking when I said that. I only said that because….…… cats look cute sleeping…. Yeah….heh heh. God kyo better not have been awake. His stupid hearing. Holy shit. I go into the pantry (or whatever it is) and start on my laundry. I can't stop thinking about how good he looked. THERE I GO AGAIN! STOP! I must be tired myself. Or maybe the absence of other human contact is making me a little crazy. I'm bored now, I hope kyo isn't asleep so we can do something….or maybe I can go check on my garden. Yeah I'll go do that. Maybe somehow the strawberries came in a few hours. Then I'll walk around or something. I need to think.

**Kyo POV**

I smile. I don't know why, it's kind of creepy yuki thinks I look cute sleeping yet somehow I don't care. When I should. I am so bored I had to just lie down. I'm not really tired but I had nothing else to do. I feel like a giggly little girl just thinking of what yuki said about me. I can't be feeling this way! The rat did his laundry I assume. I did mine yesterday. I AM SO BORED! Hhmm…. Yuki is leaving somewhere. I think I will go follow him. Aaahhh I stretch first and get ready to go follow the rat. I think I will surprise him when I get there. I follow him to his garden. It is so beautiful here I don't know why I never bothered to come here before. The view is gorgeous, the best part is yuki. I mean…..the uh….huge tree right there. Yeah…. I hide behind the huge "gorgeous" tree and wait for the perfect moment to scare the little mouse. I mean rat, heh. Just a little closer, any second now….. "YUKI!" "HOLY SHI-" I smirk, it works perfectly. "Oh my god you scared me kyo." he hits me playfully on my arm and says. "you bastard don't do that." I laugh a little, his face was hilarious! I laugh harder and bend over to keep from falling. I glance at yuki and see he's smiling almost laughing himself when he stares off into the forest behind me. His facial expression is one of fear, and hate. Absolute hate. He then mumbles one word that shocks me so much I completely stop laughing and stare at him. "Akito."

**AUTHER'S NOTE! Am I going to fast? HA! A cliffhanger! Finally Akito is here! Anyway yeah so stay tuned to see what happens! Dun dun dunnnnn!!! **


	4. Rain Sucks

**Rain Sucks- Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

Kyo froze. Just the thought of Akito knowing they were friends would be horrible, but seeing them not fight so he knows they aren't lying to him, was horrible. He would be locked up a lot sooner then he thought. He slowly turned around and saw it. There was nothing. He kept looking knowing how skinny his "god" was. He finally gave up and looks back t yuki to ask where when he saw him on the ground laughing, clutching his stomach. He looked really cute laughing. Kyo had really been freaking himself out lately but wasn't doing anything to deny it. He jumped on Yuki realizes he said Akito just to scare him. They play wrestled for a while until they were both exhausted from laughing. They really had become great friends; never had they ever thought they would be this way right now. Yet, deep down, secretly, they wanted to be more than friends. Although they wouldn't admit. For now.

Kyo was on top of yuki laying there, breathing heavily from all the fighting. After about 6 minutes of just laying there, there breathing went back to normal. They then realized what position they were in, but didn't move. Instead they stared and blushed furiously. Immediately kyo climbed off of the rat still blushing. Both of them enjoyed how they were but wouldn't admit it to each other. Kyo stood up and brushed off his pants and yuki did the same. They still had nothing to do so now they needed to find something. Hey already talked about as much as guys talk to one another. So now they were once again bored. "What are we gonna do now?" yuki shrugged. "I don't know, is there really anything to do?" kyo didn't answer; he was hoping they could just and yuki would let him stare. Kyo laughed quietly. If yuki knew what was going on in his head, he would freak out so badly. Little did he know, yuki was thinking the same exact thing. "There isn't anything on T.V. is there?" Kyo shook his head. Nothing good was on, on Saturdays at 2:00. Wow, he hadn't noticed how much time had gone by. Then again he was having a lot of fun for once. "We could just walk through the uncharted forest of the Sohma estate!" Yuki made it sound fun, but kyo gave in. "sure let's go set out on our adventure!" he said sarcastically.

**Yuki POV**

That sounded so stupid. I really got kyo back there, and then…….. That was nice. The sun shone perfectly on his face. sigh No! No! No! This is wrong! I can't be thinking this way about kyo! We begin walking as I'm lost in my own thoughts. I never really had walked this way before and I got to tell you, it was beautiful here. Next time I need to get away from reality I am going to come here. I just hope I don't get lost. Man, this place is so big! We keep walking and walking and walking. This place seems to have no end to it. Out of no where kyo stops right where he is. He looks just as terrified as I had tried to look when I scared the crap out of him. I hope he's not trying to freak me out again. But he says. "It's going to rain soon. It's going to pour like crazy." I laugh. He is so much like a cat, it's scary. "You really don't like the rain do you?" he shook his head. We keep walking but after about 15 minutes he loses some color in his face. I have to slow down for him to keep up with me. He looks like he will pass out any second. "Hey, how about we find shelter from the rain somewhere?" he nods. I find a pretty decent sized tree; none of the others look bigger so I pick this one. We are going to have to get close together so we don't get to wet. I think kyo knows this but he looks way too freaked out for me to tell. It starts raining before we get there; the tree was pretty far away.

By the time we get there we are both soaked. Well Kyo is, he took longer getting there. I sit down under the tree, it isn't doing a great job keeping me dry. I had no clue what I was doing but I started staring at kyo. His shirt was clinging to his chest. I had seen him without a shirt on before but wow. This was like totally different in some way. Well, besides the shirt actually being on but I could see every muscle on his gorgeous body. He sits real close to me not wanting to get anymore wet than he has to. For a reason, I am too stubborn to admit, I really feel like kissing kyo. I KNOW I SHOULDN'T! But I just got to! I look over at kyo and he suddenly turns his head away and I think that. Was a blush or something. I raise an eyebrow. "What is it?" He replies. "Nothing." "I know it's something kyo." "Just shut up about it." Whatever. I might as well leave it alone. God! I just can't stop looking at kyo! He just had to be so damn hot! Damn you kyo!

**Kyo POV**

Why the hell is Yuki looking at me!??! If it weren't for this damn rain I would smack his damn smirk right off. Or kiss it off. WHOA! Where did that come from? I need to think about this. Ok I have been thinking things like this a lot lately, even when it isn't raining. Maybe, just maybe I like yuki, like that. NO! I can't! Well then again what is wrong with liking him? Besides the fact that HE is my cousin, a guy, and I am the zodiac cat while he is the damn rat. And Akito would kill me if he knew how I was feeling, I also don't know how yuki feels about this so I just can't tell him out of nowhere how I feel. Haru will kick my ass before I die. Shigure will be coming back soon. Well ok think of the good things, I will have someone to love before I get locked up. Yuki has been saying weird things about me like I have been thinking of him so maybe he likes me back. Shigure won't get back for about I don't know how many days. Um…..that seems to be it. Well there has got to be lots more I'm just not thinking of. Anyway so I have come to the conclusion that I like yuki. Really like yuki. His hair is so beautiful wet and clinging to his lovely face like he is. Dammit when will this fucking rain stop!?!? AH! I almost went out of this unraining circle. I didn't have any idea what I was doing but I had my arms wrapped around yuki. When I realize it I don't move an inch. I look at yuki with a kind of face that said make-me- move-and-you'll-pay kind of face. With the rain running down his face he looks a lot sexier than usual. I just can't help it, I lean in to yuki's face and kiss him.

**FINALLY!!!!! I have been wanting to make this kiss for like ever! Anyway I just got to say it. Author's note! Did I spell author right? I hope so. So how is it? Do not worry Akito plays a major role in this fic. I just have to sorta take my time making them realize how they feel. I might make yuki take longer……………maybe………**


	5. The Forest

**The Forest- Chapter 5**

**Yuki POV**

I can feel wet, warm lips on mine. I am about to melt when I realize kyo is kissing me! I pull away. Yeah, I loved it but we aren't supposed to be doing this. I look at him shockingly. He looks at me like he had no clue what he did. I take in to account to the fact that it's raining and maybe he had done that on accident. Somehow………….. But if he hadn't meant to kiss me then he had wanted to. Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten the motive to do it in the first place. I look over at kyo again. I really wish I hadn't pulled away. That was the best, and first, kiss ever. Ok not the best but a pretty good one. It kind of looks like he is……crying. But it's raining so it's hard to tell. He doesn't look at me; he just looks out to nowhere. I feel really bad now. I didn't really want to stop I was just confused. I sigh; it looks like we will be here a long time. If I don't do the right thing soon then we won't be able to talk each other the same way or we will go back to being enemies and I defiantly don't want that at all. So, I kiss him this time. At first he doesn't kiss back. I close my eyes and just melt into the kiss. I put on hand on Kyo's arm and the other in his wet, orange hair, playing with it. His arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer. This is defiantly the best kiss ever.

**Kyo POV**

I was really depressed that yuki had pulled away but he is kissing me back! So he must feel something for me. I can feel the rain is slowing down but I don't want to leave just so I can get dry. I can feel his tongue trying to get into my mouth. I can deny him. I moan into the kiss. It's my turn to taste the rat. This is the most delicious taste anyone can ever experience. I suddenly want to kill anyone who can taste yuki like I am. He is mine. Ha, I feel like I am in the yuki fan club. The rain is now sprinkling. I run a hand up and down yuki's back. Ok now I can not stand being all wet and sitting under a tree. I'm not really fond of how the forest smells after it's rained. I pull yuki up so we are standing. It is really hard for me to try to attempt to walk to the house so I break away. Yuki has those damn puppy dog eyes on! Damn him! But I really need to get dry. I am the zodiac cat, I was not meant to be this wet. "We need to dry off and I want to get home." he smirks at me. "You have to much cat in you." "You are too much like a damn rat." something rubs my legs and even though I would never tell anyone, I was a little scared. More like shocked. I jump just a tiny bit and jump. Yuki laughs. He picks up the cat that went between my legs. It's a pure black cat. I'm not superstitious so I'm not worried but yuki is a little. Whatever.

We walk home; it's not that hard to find out way back. With each step I feel like we should just run back the way we came, something just seems to be out of place. Yuki grabs hold of my hand, I take it. It's a little wet but not soaked. He hands fits perfectly into mine. I smile at him. When we finally get to the house I can feel a car coming. "Yuki someone is coming." he nods I run up to my room and he goes into his to change I think. I need to get some dry clothes on to. I pick out the blue shirt and jeans. (Yes jeans) I look out the window a familiar car pulls up. Whats-his name has it. Um….. I forgot. Oh well I guess we will just have to see. It opens and here comes….hatori. Oh yeah. Wait, Shigure isn't here, and hatori is coming. Neither of us are hurt. That can only mean one thing….. Akito wants to talk to one of us.

**YUKI POV**

I hear a car door shutI go downstairs to greet our "guest" its hatori. I wonder what he wants. "What are you doing here?" he looks real serious. It can't be good, whatever it is. "Yuki, come with me. Akito needs to talk to you." Kyo comes down and asks whats wrong. I guess I look a lot paler than usual and maybe I look terrified cuz I sure do feel terrified. "What does Akito want with yuki?" I try to answer but nothing comes out. Hatori raises an eyebrow in confusion. I get into the car and we drive off. Except we aren't going to the main house, surprisingly. I don't know where we're going. "Uh hatori-" I am cut off when he says. "We are going to the hospital." I look at him like why- the- hell-are-we-going-there? "That is where Akito is." ok now I'm really confused. Akito wouldn't go see anyone in the hospital even if it was Shigure or hatori. So why is he there? Is Akito hurt so badly that hatori can not help him? There are just too many questions. Wait, what if he somehow found out about me and kyo? No how in the world could he find out we just got to the house 10 minutes ago. No there isn't any way he could have found out. It has to be about something else. Before I know it, we're at the hospital. We walk up into some room on the 3rd floor. Obviously hatori knows where he is going.

He opens the door and lets me go in. of course he doesn't go in, he never does. "Here yuki, you're going to need this." he hands me a blue mask that covers my mouth and nose. He also gives me I think latex gloves. Then I noticed mounted on the door is a sign that says, "**CAUTION, Wear Mask. Contagious Disease" **so Akito must be in here for him. Great, I'm at fucking risk of getting sick. I walk in and I see a thin body in a small bed. Ok so Akito is in here. I look at him and bow. "Yuki Kun, I need you to do me a favor." "What is it Akito-san?" not that I really want to do this bastard a favor but whatever. "I would do it but look at where I am. The doctors can't find out what is wrong. So I have to stay here until they find out." (A/n he has this disease called STATS or something. It is contagious and so far only 4 ppl have had it. 3 of them have died and one of them, who is in Japan, still has it. Nobody can find a cure for it and the best antidote they have doesn't work. It is pretty serious. It affects the brain and spine.) "What would you like me to do for you Akito-san?" I ask once more. "I need you to kill the hideous monster kyo."

**Authors note! Oh no! Will yuki go through with it? Why does Akito want kyo dead? Stay tuned! Jk. Anyway plz review! I mean how hard is it to click that little button, write a few words and click another button? Huh? I know it's not hard because I review ppls! So just review plz! And thx all of you who have reviewed! This fic is coming along quite nicely. Anyway so this is what Akito is dieing to tell yuki!**


	6. Who do i love?

**Who do I love? - Chapter 6**

**Yuki POV**

"I need you to kill the hideous monster kyo." No. He didn't just ask me that. He couldn't have asked me to do something so horrible. It feels like the whole world has just stopped spinning. My breathing stops, my heart stops beating, the IV fluid stops going into that little tube to Akito's wrist, the noise from traffic stops, everything it seems like. My legs feel like they have been cemented down onto the floor. I mouth out the words "yes, Akito-san." but I hear nothing. He tells me something else but I can't hear him. I bow and begin to leave hoping he doesn't want me to and beats me right there. I keep walking, nothing hits me, no one screams at me, nothing happens.

I walk out and take off the mask and gloves. I throw them away. Hatori puts a hand on my shoulder and asks "are you alright?" I want to lie like people always do and tell him I'm fine, but I can't say a thing, I can't move my mouth to tell him that. Somehow, hatori gets me into his car, as I stare off to nowhere playing what Akito said over and over in my mind.

Now, as I get into Hatori's car my breath quickens and my hear is beating so loud I barley heard hatori when he asked me. "What's up with you and kyo? I would think you two would be in shreds by now." Tears pile up in my eyes. I try to hold them in; I don't like to get real emotional in front of hatori. One falls but I quickly wipe it away. "We've decided…….. Not to be enemies and…… so far we've become pretty good friends." He doesn't believe me. I can see it in his face and eyes. "If were just friends this wouldn't be that hard on you." That's where I lost it. "What do you mean it wouldn't be that hard!?!?!? I just got a great friend and Akito wants to kill him! Even if we were still enemies I wouldn't go so low as to kill him! We're talking about murder here! That's life in prison!" he looked at me sadly before smiling. He fucking smiled! "I was hoping you wouldn't go through with it." what? I am suddenly overcome with a lot of sleepiness. I just want to go to bed and go to sleep where my problems won't' bother me.

We get home in what seems like 3 seconds. Hatori lets me get out and leaves. I slowly walk to the door and open it. There is just no way can I make it to my room. It's way too far. I literally drop on the couch. I am so damn tired I feel a strong hand on my back, gently shaking me, before hearing. "Yuki? You alright?" I can't answer. How will I be able to tell him about the deathly deed out "god" has asked me to do? I turn around and look at him, on the verge of tears. He looks like he has been worried about me the whole time. I want to smile, I really do but what Akito asked me to do has clouded my mind. I somehow am able to wrap my arms around kyo and pull him down to my face. I don't kiss him, I hug him. I love hugs. Just love them because I can't them often. So this moment I will treasure forever. All the tears I have been suppressing spill out. "Kyo, I hate him. I hate him so much!" "What happened?" I don't know how I can tell him. I don't know if I **should **tell him. I can lie to him so he doesn't worry but I mean we kind of just together I don't want to start lying. But then again if I tell him Akito wants him dead he might not trust me and………and….. I don't know. "Kyo, you know I like you right? I really like you." he looks at me questioningly. "You know I would never purposely hurt you right?" he nods yes. "Well Akito asked me to…….he-…….." I can't bear to tell him. "What is it?" I can hear the fear dripping in his voice. "Yuki please tell me, I hate to see you like this." I close my eyes, I'm too tired. I need more time to think "I'll tell you later." and I all asleep, kyo in my arms.

**Kyo POV **

Yuki is still holding me as he drifts off to sleep. Whatever Akito asked him, it must have been pretty bad. I don't want to force it out of him and yet this seems like one of those things that the more you tell someone, the better you feel about it. I lay him down and stare. It's then I realize I _love _him. I would do anything for him. I would even kill just to keep him safe. I would do anything to make him happy. How could I have suddenly fallen in love with the rat? The damn rat, Yuki Sohma. My cousin and also a _guy_. How could I have fallen in love with him? Of all people?

Now that I think about it I've always had a small part of me love him. I remember one day I wanted to just cry because I hated being enemies, I hated always fighting and yelling. Instead I was my normal self and went up to the roof instead of doing something. I had always kind of loved him, but I buried it to deep for me to really see. And now with all this extra time, I've been able to think more and I get to spend more time with him. But all that matters is that we're together. I will never let anyone or anything hurt him like this is again. I hate Akito for what he's done. I want to kill him for causing yuki so much pain. And the bad part is, I know I can't beat Akito, I know I can't stop him from doing this to yuki. I guess all I can do right now is stay with him, with the rat I love.

**Yuki POV**

I wake up….I don't know how long I've been sleeping. I do know its dark outside, like really dark. It looks like midnight dark. So it must be pretty late. I am really warm thanks to kyo. Kyo. I can't believe Akito wants me to murder him. There is just no way can I do that. I really like him. I don't know if I would go as far as to love him but you never know. I do know I haven't ever liked being his enemy. We did kiss but that was a in the moment thing. Right? Another thing I do know for certain is that I would never hurt kyo, let alone kill him. I don't even want to see him in pain. I would do anything to keep him out of any harm. That sounds like love to me. No it doesn't! Well you would do just about anything for him wouldn't you? Yeah……….then you love him. I can't! Why not? Shut up! Why the hell am I arguing with myself? So you can admit to yourself that you love him. I can't love him! Why not? Because he is the zodiac cat. We were meant to be enemies. I know being friends isn't good either but lovers? That's too far. No it's not. Yes it is! No- shut up! You love him. No! Admit it to yourself and I will leave you alone. FINE! Say it…..I- …. saaayyy ittt..I love kyo…………….yes! I do. I love him. I feel so wonderful to finally realize it. I want to shout it out to the world, but I can't.

I look over at kyo. He looks so pained sleeping. And in a way I am the one who caused it. I remember he said he hated to see me like this. I decided to put this off for later. I look at his face again. I am still holding him as he is sleeping. I go up and kiss his forehead. Immediately I see a change in his face. He doesn't look like he is going through a nightmare, but a nice, dream. I smile, knowing for sure that, I am in love with the cat. I don't know how it happened, but I know that I love him. I love kyo.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! WOO! I had to make them actually realize that they loved each other so that way its not going to to fast. Ok, not many ppl like to review cuz tons off ppl read this but don't review. So REVIEW and I will post up the next chapter. If you think yuki won't kill him then reconsider, cuz I am. Look at it this way, kyo is in a lot of pain because yuki is in a lot pf pain and yuki knows that if he kills himself kyo will NOT be better off so to put kyo out of his pain, he might kill him. DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!!!! Anyway REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!! **


	7. Deadly Love

**Chapter 7-Deadly Love**

**Yuki POV**

Very very very very very surprisingly I wake up before kyo does. Yeah, shocking isn't it? And I also don't feel tired. I know I slept well. I smile and kiss kyo on the forehead lightly. Somehow he got on the bottom and I am lying on top of his muscular body. My world right now can not be any better. It feels good to know he might feel the same way about me. He might have kissed me because it was the rain and it was just in the moment. With that thought my little perfect world crashes down. He might not love me as I do him. He might have been really tired from the rain and didn't feel like leaving when we were asleep. Or worse, he thought if he could get me all into him and start loving him, he will have finally beaten me. That is almost worse than Akito wanting me to murder him. I tear up again at the thought of kyo not really feeling the same way and using me.

Well (I'm trying to think positive) a lot of times when someone on a mission or something has to get personal and close to someone it starts off as a mission and ends with love. And. And if he is using me then I still have a chance to lie and say I don't care. But if I do that then everything will go back to the way things were. Always fighting, yelling, avoiding each other. Him hating me. That did it. The tears fell from my eyes freely. I can't go back to having him hate him. I can't let that happen. A tear falls on kyo's cute, sleeping face.

He moves a little. I blink and wipe away my tears quickly. "Mm... yuki?" he asked tiredly. He barley opens his eyes before closing them again. I can tell he didn't get enough sleep; I'm usually that way on school days. I shush him and tell him to go back to sleep. For me it's no use, I'm awake and can't go back to sleep. He is a cat so I don't know how he is.

His hand slowly reaches up to his face and touches the tear on his cheek. He frowns and asks me "why were you crying?" I froze. He is going to find out what Akito asked me somehow. He will persist at it until I crack. I have to think up a lie fast! "Um…" he cuts me off by asking. "What happened with Akito?" his eyes still closed. Once again I froze up. I didn't really think about if I should tell him or not. I am real quick to say. "Kyo I love you." his eyes open revealing beautiful eyes and a mix of astonishment, shock, and joy? He looks over at me and smiles. The cat opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

I lean down and kiss him. It isn't very deep but a small gentle one. My eyes flutter close while I can feel his open and staring at me. When I pull away I feel a strong hand on the back of my head, gripping my hair. It hurts but not too much. When I finally realize it's kyo's ( of course it's kyo's! god that was stupid ) I don't have any more time to think at all as my head is pushed back down to kyo's hot mouth for a much more intensified kiss.

**Kyo POV**

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUKI LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!! I feel so giddy and like I should president of the yuki fan club. Which will never happen by the way. When I feel him leaving my lonely mouth I immediately place my hand behind his head and push him back down. I close my eyes this time and kiss him more intently. My tongue sliding his bottom lip asking for entrance. He lets me in. This time I explore every corner. I memorize every little spot. The taste of yuki is so delicious I could die. Not really. I would die to save him or if he wanted me to. I would smile really wide right now if I wasn't kissing yuki. I know if haru finds out what we are doing he will probably kick my ass,……. screw him!

I can feel yuki's hands slide up and down my chest and back. I shiver at the pleasure. We break apart for much needed air. I leave his mouth and go down his neck. I hear a beautiful moan escape his lips. Funny, he moans while I pant. I can sort of sense that something is wrong, like yuki would enjoy this more if something happened. I don't know something like that.

I stop what I am doing and look at yuki. He is on the verge of tears. Why though? "What's wrong?" He sits up so he is sitting next to me. "I love you kyo." I feel really giddy and giggly again. "Ok so whats wrong?" He shakes his head. "Two things are wrong, one-" I cut him off by saying "I love you to yuki. I really do." I just hope the seriousness in my voice convinces him. He doesn't look convinced at all. "Yeah right, you're just using me so you can finally beat me and be accepted into the zodiac." I was shocked. "What the hell gave you that idea? Huh?" my voice rises. "That's what you think!?!? That I'm using you? I would never do that to you. I would never go so low as to really mess with your head emotionally and besides, in the past weeks have I once wanted a fight!?!?!" now, I'm on the verge of crying. My voice low again. "How can you think something like that?" I can see the concern in yuki's eyes. I hug him and say "I love you" again to him. Then I feel yuki smile. Finally he believes me. But I still need to know what the other thing was that was bothering him.

"So what was wrong?" he freezes up in my arms. "I can't tell you." he whispers. What? How-but- it's not fair!!!! "Why not? Is it about Akito?" it's got to be about him. "Akito wants me to murder you." I barley hear him when he said that. Wait what? He…h-h-he……but why? I know yuki can see the shock in my face but still we say nothing. My panting gone, complete silence.

Finally I regain my voice and ask him. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" he starts crying on my shoulder and neck. He shakes his head furiously no. I wrap my arms around the rat. Why? Why does Akito have to ruin _everything _that goes right in my life?

**AUTHORS NOTE! what is wrong with you people? i go to the stats thing and find i only got 4 more reviews? and i had over a 150 ppl read it! you guys are pathetic. ok well if i don't have...20 reveiws i swear the next chapter will not go up!!!!!! so REVEIW! its not that hard! sheesh...but to those who did reveiw THX!**


	8. Citrus

**Chapter 8- Citrus**

**  
Kyo POV**

I'm a little afraid of yuki now. I want to trust him I really do, but we have hated each other all our life. Yeah, we sorta just confessed our love for each other. Weird how we love each, of all people why did he fall in love with me? The hideous, disgusting monster? I can't stop thinking that is what I am. All my life that's what Akito has told me. He has burned it in my mind for ever and there isn't any way to remove it. I don't want to think that yuki will murder me, but I can't tell for sure. I would never kill him and I hope he knows that. Even before I fell in love with him, I wouldn't go so low as to murder him.

Out of nowhere I began to cry. So yuki and I are both crying and holding each other. He's on top and I'm on the bottom. He feels like a feather. I mean I knew he was skinny and small but I didn't know he weighed like nothing! Or maybe it's the fact that I don't care, and neither does my body. Maybe my heart/mind thing knows that if he seems heavy, my body will want him off. I don't know. I confused myself. Ha. This is going way to fast for me to understand.

Yuki snaps me out of my thoughts when I feel his lips press down into mine. He tastes like tears and I bet I do to. He slides his tongue into my mouth. I can't control the moan I let out as his tongue goes further in. soon he was kissing my jaw bone, down my neck until he kissed my shirt. I thought it was kind of funny, but he didn't seem to think so.

Soon my shirt is gone and yuki kisses down my chest. Meanwhile my hands are fixing to take off his shirt. His damn shirt just had to have buttons on it! I fucking hate buttons now! Buttons can burn in hell. His hands, however, well one of them is messing around with my hair and the other is going up and down my arm, my back, my chest and all over again. I shiver with pleasure. I can feel yuki smile into my collar bone. God he feels so good!

He finally reaches my nipple. (I hate that word) It's all so arousing. I let out a long, loud moan. He nips down on it. I arch my back to get more of the feeling but the bastard is being all light and gentle and shit. Damn him! God, he is going way to slow. He leaves and goes down to my stomach. I finally get his shirt off. Now that my hands are free I grab hold of yuki's hair and try to guide him further south. I feel my pants get much tighter. It's almost painful, but there is too much pleasure clouding my mind.

"Oh god, yuki!" His tongue dipped down into my belly button. I had never felt anything so good before. I was now panting harder and faster. His eyes widened slightly and he looked at me seductively. Again, his tongue ran across my belly button. (a/n ha, that's a funny word. Belly button…. Ha. Kind of ruins the moment. Anyway….) never before had something turned me on as much as this did. But god did it feel great! "Do…..it….again yuki….please….." I lose complete control of my voice again. I can't even understand what I'm saying. It sounds like yuki's name but I can't really tell. I need to regain control of the situation before he goes too far. I don't think we're ready for something like…………you know.

I grab hold of yuki's hair again and this time guide him upward towards my mouth. We kiss and then I flip him so I'm up top. "Hey, cheater." I hear him say. All I do is smirk at him before kissing his neck. My hands roaming his chest down to his legs. I get to his thighs and this time I hear him moan. "mmmmmmm kyoo…." I start to tug a tiny bit on yuki's pants (even though I won't go that far) then I hear footsteps walking up to the door. I immediately stop what I'm doing and get up. "Kyo what's wrong?" "Someone's coming." It doesn't help at all that our faces are flushed, we're panting, and our shirts aren't on. Since yuki's shirt takes more time he runs upstairs to get out of view. I just throw mine on and sit down. I reach for the remote and the T.V. is on in a flash.

**Yuki POV**

When I'm finally in my room and getting a new shirt. (The buttons would take to long) I hear knocking. Seems kyo was right, not that I didn't believe him or anything. I also hear the T.V. and some discovery health show. I shudder when I hear a woman say "when I took the skull off I was amazed at all the blood was in the brain." ugh, gross. I go downstairs still flushed and breathing heavily. Kyo opens the door to reveal hatori who looks relieved to see kyo alive. My heart skips a beat. I don't want to see him right now. My heart beats much faster, like it's going to explode, when I hear him say. "Kyo, Akito wants to talk to you." what could Akito want with him? And besides that he'll know I haven't killed the cat yet.

I practically sprint to kyo. I give him some words of advice. "Kyo, don't tell him you know I'm supposed to kill you. Please. And don't let it slip that you care for me at all." He weakly smiles at me and says. "I won't. Don't worry." I sure as hell am gonna worry. I hate myself for letting kyo go away but there is nothing I can do to stop them. I silently cry to myself as I watch them leave for the hospital in which Akito is staying. Please kyo; please make it back in one piece.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! God you guys took forever reviewing! Anyway omg! What is kyo gonna do? What does Akito want? This is so leading the opposite way then where it was when I first started this! Well I'm sorry to say you won't find out in the next chapter because I am going to have Tohru and Shigure the main part of the chapter. Yeah…they are going to be worried as hell and might come back early. Yeah….I'm still debating weather they should come early. I don't know you tell me whether I should when you're REVIEWING! Oh yeah and the show kyo was watching was this really cool show on discovery health called "Dr.G, medical examiner" I love that show. Anyway thx for reading!!!!!**


	9. Come Home

**Chapter 9- Coming Home**

**Shigure POV**

I am so happy! I'm going to go visit my little flower on her break! I miss her so much. And her delicious meals! Gah, my phone is ringing. I look at it and see the caller ID says its hatori. Aw he misses me. I pick up. "Hello?" his voice sounds jagged. "Shigure I'm very worried. Akito wanted to talk to yuki… and kyo." when he says kyo I know something is wrong. Akito would never want to talk to kyo; to him kyo is some horrible creature not worthy of his attention. "Why?" his breathing fastens. "He wants yuki to kill kyo, and vice versa." the way he said and makes me more nervous. I don't think they would actually go through with it but they are being left alone. And for a long time. "Would they do it?" "I don't think so. Yuki says they became friends and I don't think even if they still hated each other that they would listen to him." yuki? Kyo? Friends? It's a miracle! "But I do believe that they are a little more." that's strange. Wait I'm getting off course. Akito wants them dead. "Why does Akito want them to murder each other?" "I have no clue." This is horrible.

I get to the hotel that tohru and I are sharing. I see her beautiful face and smile. Inside I'm not smiling and filled with joy. My cousins might die. I don't know how to break it to her. She cares for them so much. I know she'll freak out and then bawl about them and leaving us and- it's so hard. "Shigure haven't I miss you!" Her smile fades when she looks into my eyes. "What's wrong?" I sigh. "Akito wanted to talk to yuki and kyo." now I can see fear in her gorgeous eyes. I could stare at them forever. "What does he want them for?" "He wants them to-" I can't tell her. But if I lie it will only hurt her later. What should I do!?!?! Tears fall from my face. Great, now tohru is going to really worry. "Shigure please tell me." I pull her into my arms. "Tohru, there is not need for you to worry about it." "No, Shigure. I need to know what it is. I know it's got to be bad for it to make you cry and if it has something to do with kyo, yuki, and Akito." she puts on puppy eyes, but they are for real. "Please." "Akito asked yuki and kyo to… to- kill each other." the last part comes out so fast she needs time to think about what I said. When she finally realizes it, she starts to cry. "How could he gure? Why would he do such a thing?" "I don't know."

"They haven't, have they?" "I don't think they would. Hatori says they became friends." I can see some confusion in her face but mostly sadness. I feel so horrible. I'm the one who brought all this sadness to my precious tohru.

"Shigure, I can't keep doing this." what? She's breaking up with me? No. No! "But why-" "I can't stay here knowing yuki and kyo are under the pressure to kill each other." oh. Whew. That was close.

"But, don't you see what good this prep course is doing? Your going to be able to get into just about any college you want…..I'm not going to let you mess up your life just because of something that happens in the Sohma's." don't cry. I'm sorry.

"Shigure, there really isn't any point letting me go on. I won't be able to concentrate with my work knowing this. And not knowing if I am going to come home without them. You wouldn't be able to concentrate on you books now would you?"

Actually I would. That is all I would be thinking about, but I would be writing it down.

"Shigure please-"

"No, you are not going to drop out and if you do, you won't live in my house anymore."

"Shigure I'm not asking you as a child or as your housekeeper. I'm asking you as your family. Kyo and yuki are like my cousins to. I'm asking as your girlfriend. Please let me come home with you."

Great. She's made me cry. I can't let her go; she'll throw her life away. "Shigure?"

"Fine, but you know-" "Shigure if they are letting me into a gifted university then I think I can make it into some other college." Whatever makes her happy.

"So you said yuki and kyo are friends? Is that even possible?" "That's exactly what I was thinking. So when do you want to go back?" "I'll tag along with you until your down with your book thing and I'll come home with you." what a surprise kyo and yuki will be on when they see I brought her. I just hope we get to see them when we come back.

**AUTHORS NOTE! I love my kitty. Anyway I'm sorry I took so long. I'm just not that motivated since I don't have all these people tell me to update. I mean new ppl! I only have like 10 people! I need more! If I'm asking to much then fine. Be that way! Ok I am not going to have Shigure and tohru come back in the next chapter! Alrighty then….**


	10. Surprises

**Chapter 10-Surprises**

**Yuki POV**

I watch kyo and hatori leave for the hospital. I'm so dead; Akito will either kill kyo himself, or kill me for not killing kyo. NO! Stop thinking like that. I sit on the stairs and wait for them to get back. I begin chewing my nails. I'm rocking back and forth, hitting the wall each time. I look at my hands, which seem a lot more pale than usual. And they look shiny; actually sweaty would be the better term for it. My stomach is churning and I feel like my heart is going to burst through my chest. I shouldn't be this nervous. I mean, even if kyo does somehow get hurt, hatori can fix him right up, and they're in a hospital so he'll be ok.

I try to convince myself. It's not working; I can't help but think the worst. And I probably am thinking the worst because it looks like it's going to rain which will really take away kyo's energy. I guess I'm just too stressed out to think good things. But then again how can anyone think good when it comes to Akito?

After what seems forever, but was only about 1 hour, I hear a car pull up. I freeze and fear the worst. They seem slow getting to the door, I hope everything is alright. Finally, the door opens. I can now move my legs and I spring towards kyo. He nearly falls on me. Oh my god. What I feared came true. But this, this is almost worst than my thoughts. I look out to hatori; he is in the car leaving! That bastard! How dare he!?!? That…ugh…..uh….UGH! alright, I need to focus on kyo.

He has blood all over his shirt and fists. Bruises are everywhere. How in the world could Akito have done this to him? He was in a full body cast yesterday. A part of kyo's sleeve is ripped and one long, strait, slit is in the middle of kyo's chest. Holy crap, whoever did this didn't want him to go anywhere, but wanted him alive. So not dead completely, but badly hurt.

"What happened?" I ask. His breathing is jagged. As if he has a broken rib and just ran all the way here. "Kyo!?!??! Talk to me!" if your heart could explode from fear, then mine would be like an atomic bomb. "haru." he said something! "w-what?" I bring him over to the couch and lay him down. "haru." oh my god, did haru do this to him? But they went to see Akito. And why would haru do anything to him?

"What did haru do?" He is falling asleep. No I need to know now! "Kyo, don't go to sleep. Tell me please!" "I can't…please….haru…you…stop…" He isn't making any sense. Ok, he can't do or say something. He needs something. And something about haru and me and stopping someone or something. ……I got nothing. "Kyo, talk to-" baka, fell asleep. Ugh! There is no way I will be able to wait this long! I know, I'll call hatori tell him to fix up kyo. That bastard, he's not picking up. I swear I will kill him! Not really….ok now think! Haru did this to him. I think. But why? Why in the world would haru want to hurt him this badly though? Unless he wants haru to….to…. Um…..UGH! "Kyo wake up! I need to know about haru!"

**Kyo's dream. (What happened when he left)**

I get into hatori's car. Haru is already there. I raise my eyebrow and say "Hi?" he doesn't say anything. This is getting suspicious. "Hatori what does Akito want with me?" he just looks at me like I can burn in hell. What's with him?

My eyes widen. My heart skips a beat. What if somehow, Akito know I am in love with his "precious" yuki? He will probably kill me. And he knows yuki didn't kill me yet. What if everyone knows? Maybe that's why haru didn't say anything and hatori glared at me. Because I'm supposed to be dead. But why does Akito want me dead? Wouldn't he rather watch me suffer in that fucking cage? Or maybe he thinks that since I'm the cat I shouldn't be alive. Gah, too many questions that need to be answered.

Now, I'm really confused. Why are we in the hospital parking lot? Couldn't hatori take care of Akito? Once again, another question. Great. As I get out I see that it's isn't the greatest weather and is probably going to rain sometime today. I follow hatori who takes us to some room on some floor. Inside I see someone in a full body cast in some tube, clear cage like thing. When I realize it's aktio I want to laugh so hard but the fear overpowers my urge.

He looks at me in disgust and turns his head away. I bet if he could, he would kick my face then turn away. "You disgusting creature, how come your still alive?" what? Oh the yuki thing. Play along…sort of. "Excuse me but what do you mean Akito-san?" I say bowing. He scoffs at me and mumbles out nothing. Then he says. "You, stupid cow I need you to do a favor for me." I can feel the evil smile creep on his face and the venom in his voice gives me chills. "Yes, Akito-san?" "I want you to murder Tohru."

W-what? What? Haru and I both have our eyes as wide as possible. My heart feels like it's made of rock and is beating iron, not blood. "You, monster, I want to see you attempt to kill my yuki." I don't care that he wants me to kill yuki; I know I would never do it. I'm not so sure about haru and tohru though. I need to warn her. Thank god she isn't home. I see haru look at me and then… black haru.

Fear is running through my veins. His voice so deadly says the words. "You will not dare kill yuki." I try to shake my head and say no and defend myself but all I can't think about is tohru and how when she gets back, she will have a horrible surprise. Surprisingly, haru doesn't attack me. As if he's saving his energy for when he's out of the hospital where I can't get treated. I bow to Akito and leave. Hatori and haru do the same. Sweat trickles down the back of my neck. I watch my back all the way to hatori's car when I'm slammed into it.

"You even try to hurt yuki and I won't kill tohru but you!" I felt like being brave so I said. "Why would you kill Tohru in the first place?" his fist comes strait into my face. I groan in pain. I can feel my cheek swelling. I punch him in the stomach. "you kill Tohru and not only will I kill you but so will Shigure, yuki, momiji, the Yankee, her other friend, ayame, and everyone else who loves her!" "Is that a challenge?" fuck! What have I done?

His knee fly's up into my stomach. I fall to the ground. Damn, he kicked me real hard. Thank you for the hospital right there. He kicks me in the face, he probably broke my nose. My nose, cheek, and tongue are bleeding. What the hell is his problem? And why isn't hatori stopping him? I am able to get up and I punch the cow square in the face. His nose is bleeding a lot more than mine. I look down at my fists; they are covered in his blood. Something wet hits my face. I look up. It's raining.

My energy is drained out. There is no way I can't fight black haru now. No way in hell. He takes advantage of this and beats the crap out of me. I black out in the middle of it. Why is he doing this? I wake up in pain. Pain is all over. I don't think there is a signal place on my body that doesn't hurt right now. I'm n hatori's car. Haru isn't here. How did I get here? Whatever. I get out when we are at my house, the house with a soon to be horrified yuki. I slowly walk to the door. That bastard leaves! He hasn't even once looked at me! He's almost as bad as Akito. I open the door-

(End dream)

**Yuki POV**

Kyo sits up suddenly. "We have to stop-" he cringes. Talking takes the breathe out of him. I hush him and stroke his hair. "Save it for later." I already have a rag and some ice, paper towels, band aids, big band aids, peroxide, annnnndddd……that's it. God it's like he's dieing. …..anyway… I got the stuff when he was sleeping. I put ice on his chest. His really smooth, muscular, tan, snap out it! I need to find out who did this to kyo. And when I do, I will do the same to him. Even though I'm pretty sure it was Akito.

**Author's note! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Um…yeah…I don't know if I should have haru actually attempt to kill her. And citrus soon! Plz plz plz plz plz! REVIEW! Hey im sry! It would have been posted earlier but fanfiction was messing up or something and I was at my grandma's for a few days, plus I sorta had a writers block. To jack anonymous, I did NOT do what yuki Eiri does to fix my writers block. (Yuki Eiri is from gravitation.) I simply used rock, paper, scissors. **


	11. Don't Lie

Chapter 11- Don't Lie

I woke up from a really good sleep at like…..I think around 3 in the morning, the next day. Yuki is asleep on the floor. I'm on the couch. He could've gotten up here with me. Weirdo. I sit up and remember why I ended up on the couch. Now, I'm glad he didn't join me. I have this huge bruise on my chest. Along with this slash mark. I don't remember that.

Shit! I remember Akito told Hatsuharu to kill Tohru. I could try to stop him but what good will that do? I mean last time I almost got killed. I don't know why though. Maybe stress. Anyway if I tell yuki then he will freak out and get himself hurt. I can't let that happen. No, not to yuki. Who cares if I die? Well I mean a few people. Like yuki, (I hope) tohru, and….shishou, (is that how you spell it?) and that's about it.

I look down at yuki on the floor. I would begin to cry but I have too much pride. And it takes a lot to get me to cry. I sigh. I have just succeeded in making myself depressed. When I look down at yuki I smile a little. At least I can hope that yuki really does love me. Even if he doesn't, it's been really nice feeling like someone out there does care. And that I'm not the most hated person here. Tohru helps with that, especially since she's not even my mother and yet she accepts how I am, with my other form and all.

Ok, enough depressing myself! Back to the matter at hand. Haru is going to try to kill tohru, I can't tell yuki because he will try to stop haru and will get badly hurt. But haru loves yuki, so maybe he won't. But if I tell yuki everyone will know, and Akito will get mad at yuki for not killing me and the other way around while getting mad at haru for hurting yuki. Thus killing haru, either before or after Tohru is dead. But tohru is special to Hatsuharu to so maybe he was just mad at the time. And if I tell yuki it will end up turning into this huge thing and tohru will be the center of it and I don't want to do that to her. It will not be a good welcome home present. I know she will come see us by Christmas time and that isn't to far off so this whole thing will still be fresh in everyone's mind. Ok, now I'm confusing myself.

I have decided not to tell yuki. I can't let him get hurt. If he gets hurt, I have no idea what I would do but I know it wouldn't be pretty. What am I doing up at this hour, besides thinking? Suddenly, sleepiness overcomes me and I fall asleep.

In the morning yuki asks me what I was talking about yesterday when I said haru, stop, and Tohru. I tell him I have no idea. I know that he knows I'm lying, but there is no way I can tell him. I avoid him all day so he can't ask me again. Well actually it wasn't just me, I know he kind of avoided me to since my hiding spots weren't very good ones. Like the roof is kind of obvious so I know he wasn't looking for me. This ends up going a LOT longer than I hoped. It lasted for about a week. After that week was over I HAD to talk to someone. And that someone WOULD be a certain sexy teen called yuki.

I look for him and can't find him anywhere. So I go upstairs defeated. Damn, he even beats me in hiding. Jeez! Ah ha! The room to his door is locked. Ha, he had a lot of homework, I only have history and language while he had language, algebra, history, and something else. I'm not keeping tabs on him! eyes shift from place to place ok, I need to calm down. I am so bored I'm acting like an idiot. Ok well should I knock or just go in there? I need to talk to him so, I don't know. Or maybe I could give him the element of surprise and go in there and- no I will talk to him! And that's it! Unless yuki wants to, ok well see!

I knock on the door; I don't think he would appreciate it if I just walked in. "come in." As I walk in he is just putting away his homework for history. Hey, looks like I got number 9 wrong, I always guess on while yuki actually looks up the answers. Blitzkrieg, I'll keep a mental note thing of that. "What is it?" yuki says snapping me out of my thoughts. "Just wanted to talk, I am really bored." I sit on his bed and he looks at me with a scowl as if sitting on his bed is a crime. "Well I have homework." ugh, but I'm bored! "But I really want to talk to you." "Ok about what?" "About why we've been avoiding each other." "Ok so why won't you tell me? I know you were lying and I also know if it's something you would keep from me, then I know it's really important." I need to think of a lie quick.

"harusaidhelovedtohru." I say really quickly. Yeah that really gives it away that's it's a lie. Besides I accidentally let out a hint of sarcasm. One of his eyebrows is up so he is silently telling me to tell the truth. That's the worst. But I can't tell him. No matter what, if he gets hurt it will be my fault for telling him.

"Look, yuki, if u had to hide something from, tohru, to keep her from and it meant she wouldn't get hurt, wouldn't you keep it to yourself?" He looks at me in a weird sad way, OH NO! THE WRENCHED PUPPY EYES! NO! DON'T LOOK! Ugh, can't help it…..to….cute……ALRIGHT! "Fine you win!" He smiles a girl hearing a juicy rumor. "Akito asked me to kill you. I don't really care because I never will, no matter what he does to me." I can see his eyes shine a bit. "But what mad me get beaten up like this was I told haru he better not go through with what Akito asked him. And for some reason he got really mad at me and well, did this." That beautiful shine that was in his eyes is now gone. "Akito asked haru to kill Tohru and I don't know if he will, or will not." Yuki just looks at me in shock.

"We have to warn her then." he barley says. This is going to be so stressful for him. I shouldn't have told him. I feel like crying again. Just because I screwed up so badly.

**Yuki POV**

Oh my god, holy crap. I can't believe what I just heard. This is horrible. If hatsuharu didn't have that stupid black, white haru then I wouldn't be worried. But I mean, come on, who knows what runs through his mind when he's black haru? I have no clue if he would actually kill her out of fear of Akito or something. I would like to think he wouldn't but still.

I let out a huge sigh and sit next to kyo on my bed. I put my head in my hands and sigh, again. Kyo puts an arm around me. I can feel he's trying to comfort me but he's at a loss of words. So am I. I can't think of anything to say, I mean what is there to say?

I turn around and kiss kyo lightly on the lips. I'm silently telling him thank you and I really missed this. I'm also saying I will talk to haru about this. And kyo knows this.

He pushes me down on the bed so I'm laying on it he is on top. "Hey why do you get to be on top?" I ask with a little whine. "Because I made the first move." He smirks before kissing me in a heated kiss. Then I hear something out of place. The door is unlocking! Kyo knows this to and leaps off of me. Then I hear someone's voice. Someone I really hate right now. "My darling brother!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN! You know when you guys don't review then I'm not motivated to write more chapters. So it will take longer for me to write one. So plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review! I asked nicely. Ooohhh!!! I know a website where u can read fruits basket manga's in English form 14-21!!! If you want the site then ask me, if not then don't. hey if u ask me then you HAVE TO REVIEW!**


	12. A talk

**Chapter 12- A talk**

**Yuki POV**

Why the hell does Ayame have to be here? Kyo runs into his room. I think he's going on the roof because I hear something….something I can't quite but my tongue on it. Anyway I hear Ayame's annoying voice again calling my name. I don't have anywhere to go. Well more like nowhere to hide, or run. God I make this sound like mission impossible 4 or something. Maybe because hiding from him is!

Ok I need to think fast. Maybe if I was hiding in kyo's room he wouldn't look as hard there. Or would he? If he had been a good big brother and I got to know him, then I would know whether to trust him. Actually I wouldn't be trying to hide form him if he was there for me, but he wasn't. So here I am, looking for a place to hide from my older brother.

I run into kyo's room and quietly slide the door closed. I go to sit in this one spot where the desk if hiding anything or anyone, who may be there. I doubt Ayame would come look for me in kyo's room. But if he finds me here, no, I don't even want to think of the humiliating act of torture he will make me endure.

"Yuki-kun?" I hear Ayame scream now. He reminded me a little of Kauri looking for kyo. She really was annoying when she acted obsessed over kyo. I mean come on, no one but me is allowed to love Kyo…..ookk…. I sound like one of my shudder my fans. They get annoying! You don't know annoying yet until you have been through their torture. Jeez.

He is coming in closer. My heart speeds up. I really hope he doesn't find me, and in kyo's room "YUKI!" shit. "What in the world are you doing in Kyo's room?" Crap, now I have to think of a lie. Hurry!!! "I….was…" Oh no, he's smiling, that weird perverted Shigure like smile. This is so not good! "Yuki, you know I accept-" "No it isn't what you're thinking at all!" "Then what are you doing in here?" Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Ok calm down. "I was in here looking for something and then I heard your annoying voice and hid so maybe I can do my homework in peace without you bothering me." Ha, he's speechless. I have no clue how all that came out in such a steady tone. Inside it's chaos. "So what did you come here for? Certainly not to annoy your younger brother." Once again, he's speechless. That's never really happened before. Weird.

"Now yuki I know you may have been busy but that's no reason to be mean." His smile leaves and I can tell he didn't come here to visit. He then, very seriously says. "Akito was upset that he saw Kyo alive. I know you two are enemies but I will not have my brother murder anyone." His eyes are filled with so much anger it makes Kyo's eyes look pathetic. Now I'm the one who is speechless. I guess Ayame really does care somewhat about me. Or maybe his image would be ruined if people found out he had a brother who was a killer. My eyes darken. "I may hate him but I could never bring myself to do anything close to that. I know you know that." This is probably the most we've ever actually said to each other. "Kyo also told me that Har-" I can't tell him about Hatsuharu. Everyone would end up hating him. I can't do that to him.

"What-" "Nothing!" I say to quickly, obviously cutting him off for a reason. Even he knows that I'm trying to change the subject. Luckily for me, he does this for me. "So what were you really doing in here?" I narrow my eyes on strictly him. "I can trust you enough to tell you, plus you should know I don't lie." "Yuki, I know I haven't been the best brother of all but I think I need to know. Akito has told you to kill Kyo and I find you in his room. I'm only worried about you." "Me? You should be worried about tohru! Akito wants Haru to kill her!" I gasp. I wasn't supposed to tell him. Ayame covers his mouth with his hand as if he is going to puke from such news. He slowly backs away from me and into the wall. He slides down so he is sitting on the floor. This is one reason I never wanted to tell anyone. It would be such a huge shock.

I don't even get why Akito wants her dead anyway. She has touched all of us, including him. Maybe he is a colder bastard then I thought he was.

"Why would he…" He can't even finish his sentence. "I don't know. She's safe though. Tohru is at some college for a prep course for a year. Haru can't get her." At least a tiny bit of worry leaves his eyes. I guess it's time for me to be the big brother. Weird. "Don't worry about. I know she'll be okay. Oh, and do NOT tell anyone else. Not even little Kisa or Momiji." He looks up at me and finally stands up. He smiles and hugs me. I don't exactly return the hug; I just let him hug me. "Thank you." With that he leaves.

I have no clue what he is thankful for. I shrug it off. That was weird. Weirdest moments I have ever experienced. Kyo comes in. He is a little surprised to see me in his room but also glad. "What did he want?" Kyo asks. "He looked as if you was about to throw up and he even had like, literally white skin." I don't say anything. Then kyo has the look of concern. "Did you tell him about Haru?" He coldly asks. I open my mouth to tell him but nothing comes out. I didn't know Kyo didn't want anyone to know. Yeah I didn't want to tell Ayame but it kind of just slipped out. "Please Yuki; please tell me you didn't tell him." Once again nothing comes out of my mouth. Like my voice has been muted or….something.

"Kyo, I didn't...I didn't know you would get mad." This is the first time I'm scared of Kyo. I have seen what he can do while angry. Plus now, I can't hurt him back. "Kyo, I'm sorry. I swear it just slipped out." "Yeah and then he'll slip and soon the whole zodiac will know. I don't want Haru to get hurt or for him to hurt you. That is why it was so hard for me to tell you. I never wanted anyone to get hurt." I can feel tears wanting to come and show how I feel inside. I feel like I failed Kyo somehow. Then he does something I can't ever forget.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Ok well I have been doing too many chapters in Yuki's POV so next time I will have it start out and end in Kyo's POV. And I will NOT put up the next chapter unless I have 10 reviews. I only get like 4! Come on! Oh and read my other fic, called, Failure. It's a one shot. Ok well I hope you liked this chapter! And should Haru attempt to kill Tohru?**


	13. Thinking to Much

**Chapter 13- Think**

**Ok I'm like going to thank all of my reviewers who have reviewed for about every chapter! Thank you so much guys! And I totally forgot to ask them if I could use their pen name. So I can't say who they are but they know! So thank you so much! and I know this chapter is long but I promised I would have end in kyo's POV. Ok well get back to reading my fic, then um. cough review cough **

I feel like I failed Kyo somehow. Then he does something I can't ever forget. He hugs me and says "its ok, I forgive you." This moment is so….uh…special to me, because he is the cat and I'm the rat, he has always said it was my fault but he just said he forgave me. Maybe it wasn't for the reason I hope for but at least he said it to me, me, the one possessed by the rat. He's hugging me so tight I can barley breathe. Like holding on to me will stop him from falling off a cliff. "I can't let you get hurt." Great, my sleeve is soaked. Stupid moment making me cry to and everything- wait what? He cares that much? I hug him back finally. I will never forget this hug but anyway. ………………..

I'm speechless. I'm barley able to say, "You really do care? That much?" He pulls away. "What makes you think I don't?"

**Kyo POV**

"I can't let you get hurt."

I have been trying to put off the thought off Yuki and Tohru getting hurt. And what Akito expects Yuki to do to me and me to him. Haru (seeming) to want to kill Tohru. Us being Alone. Haru getting hurt. What Akito will do to Yuki when he finds out I'm not dead.

But, standing here, holding Yuki, it all comes out. All the tears I have been suppressing spill out and on to Yuki's shoulder. Which I don't think he enjoys but, oh well. I just need this. And I really need to feel close to someone right now. To feel loved.

"You really do care? That much?" I pull away and look into those beautiful eyes. "What makes you think I don't?" I say. I softly kiss him on his smooth lips. Before I have time to pull away his hand is on the back of my head. Soon my kiss goes from a chaste kiss to a make-out session. Best one I've ever experienced by the way. I get tired of standing so I push Yuki down onto my bed. Before I attack his mouth again I see the glint of lust starting to cloud his eyes.

His tongue slides over my lips asking for entrance which I gladly grant. I almost let a moan slip out. I can't let him feel dominant, I can't. Don't ask why. Ha, I'm telling myself not to ask. Damn writer making my narrate my life and talk to myself.

My hands are all over him. From his arms to his chest. In his hair (which smells very good by the way, like, cherry……Yum.) Then I get to his shirt. Hey, wait a minute, why the hell is there a shirt here? And why the hell are there BUTTONS AGAIN!?!?! "You…really need….to wear clothes…with- without….buttons." I say between gasps and pants. I move from his mouth to his jaw. Then is neck. And, DAMN THE SHIRT! Now I get mad. I sit up and unbutton his shirt. The last button is rebelling. We can't have that now can we? I rip it off. Heh heh heh…. I go back to yuki's sweet, smooth neck. He lets out a surprised/ pleasured moan. I completely take his shirt off now. His hands are working on taking off mine as well. I help him with it.

While he's taking off my shirt I can feel the hesitation in him. He wants this but is afraid of it somehow. I try to comfort him by grabbing his hands and stopping him. He looks me in the eyes a little surprised. I go up to his face so my lips are by his ear. I whisper very lovingly to him. "I love you Yuki." He shivers and brings me down for a kiss. He stops in the middle of it! How dare- "love you to kyo." I feel more tears coming. I'm just so happy. Ok I am so getting softer. I need to get macho again. I feel like a bride just getting married to some rich guy I've been crushing on since high school. I need to stop thinking such things. I'm really starting t scare myself.

"Ah!" He flips us over so he's on top. I'm starting to think I was wrong about him hesitating. He kisses down my neck and gets to this spot between my collar bone and…..I guess neck. When he gets there I lose control of my voice. He pauses for a moment. And kisses there again. I moan again and call out his name. He whispers into my ear. "I love it when you say my name." Now I shiver in pleasure. He gently bites down on the spot. "Yuki!" He just smirks at me. Apart from my panting, there is a silence between us before he again goes to that spot. Damn him!

He removes my shirt and I feel just how cold the air in my room really is. But the further down yuki goes with his mouth, the warmer my body heats up. This isn't fair! I love this attention, especially from him but I want to pleasure Yuki to. Besides he found…uh….a turn on spot on me and so now I must do the same for him.

I grab his arms and pull him to me for another mind blowing kiss. Then I flip us over so fast it takes him a minute for realize I'm on top. Oh crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Ah, I'm falling. (Off the bed) AH! I fall off and hit my head on the, very hard, floor. "Ow." Yuki is looking over the bed and laughing at me. Laughing "I thought cats always landed on there feet." I smirk. "Shut up smart ass." That's when I get a real detailed look at yuki's chest. Holy shit, he's sexy! But then again how in world could he beat me? He looks so fragile. I know that's not the case.

"Make me." What? Shit, while I was thinking of how sexy he is I…wait what. Forget it. Oh yeah! I told him to shut it. Ok now I get it. "With much pleasure." I say back. He smiles and clumsy me trips. Yes I tripped. But I fell on yuki so it's ok. He's laughing at me again. I love his smile. It's so pure but not like a little kids annoying smile of pureness. I go up to his mouth and shut him up.

RING Damn phone. "Let it ring." I say. Yuki and I keep making out but I can't handle much annoyance. So I sigh along with Yuki and I get up to answer the phone. He follows me, incase it's for him. I pick it up.

"Hello?" "Kyo, I have some horrible news." For some reason his voice doesn't seem all that serious like he's making it whatever up. "What is it?" I ask in an annoyed tone. Yuki asks me who it is and I tell him it's Shigure. "I'm in the hospital." Like I care. "So?" "I'm not here for me. I'm here in the waiting room. It seems Tohru got hit by a car."

Yuki POV

Kyo drops the phone and stares at the wall. He doesn't blink, doesn't breathe, doesn't do anything. I look at him worryingly and pick up the phone. I hear laughing, Shigure's laughing. Now I'm like seriously confused. Why would kyo be in this severe of shock and Shigure laughing?

"Hello?" The laughing slows down but doesn't stop. "Shigure what the hell, why are you laughing?" The phone is snatched from me before I have even a millisecond to hear his response. "Why the hell are you laughing at something so serious?" ookk….. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Kyo yells really loud. Um… I'm assuming that maybe Shigure played a horrible joke on him or something.

Kyo continues to yell at Shigure. "I think I should take the phone before you hurl it across the room." I say to Kyo. He's about to throw it at me but I lay a hand on his. He calms down and sits on the couch. Now to deal with the dog. "What the hell did you tell kyo?" I ask in a very annoyed tone. "I told him Tohru got hit by a car but it's not true. So how are my two dearest cousins?" I grind my teeth. How the hell could he think something like that is funny? "We were just fine until you had to tell him something like that." "You know what I noticed? You haven't once called Kyo stupid cat or baka or anything. What's been going on?" Yeah, now I'm really pissed. "We've put our past behind so we can work together to finally rid this world of you." "Aw, that's so mean Yuki." "Don't even start. So what did you call for?" "I called to check up and you two." If he was right in front off me, he would see my rolling my eyes. "Hatori said you to have become friends so I wanted to check for sure…..And he told me you're supposed to kill Kyo and him the same." Now I'm the one who is frozen. Does everybody know? "So, you know about Haru?" "Yes I do. I'm here with her. Hatsuharu wouldn't do anything to her anyway so don't worry. Shit, my editor is here. What the hell?!?!? Does she stalk me?!?!? Well I got to go bye young one!" He is so annoying.

I hang up and look over at kyo. He has his head in his hands and I can hear him, crying. But this time I know he isn't crying about me. Or about the fear of someone getting hurt, I can just tell. I can't tell though, what he is crying about. So I walk over and sit next to him. He looks up and wipes the tears away real quick. But I can still see he was crying. "What's wrong?" He stands up. "Nothing." "What the hell do you mean nothing? It was something, you don't cry just to cry." Or maybe he does. I doubt it. He makes fists at his side and looks at the floor real hard like he is trying not to tell me something. "I can't tell you. But I will tell you it has something to do with Tohru…..and her mom."

Kyo POV

What I did to Tohru, I can never ever forgive myself. But why did Shigure have to pick of all things to pretend tohru was in the hospital for, why that? Why her getting hit by a car? Does he know what I did to her mom, or rather what I didn't do? Oh god I can bear to have anyone but me know that. If tohru knew, she would never accept me. In anything. I can't lose a friend that so close to me.

Yuki is still staring at me. He is about to say or ask me something but I go up onto the roof. I can't talk to him about it. Can't tell anyone. I look out into the horizon. It's beautiful. I love coming out here, and hate it at the same time. I love that I can just be lost out here, can forget all my problems. I hate that I always have so much time to think about those problems. I remember when Yuki and I kissed up here. I sigh, this sucks. If only I knew I would be meeting with Tohru and actually living with her. Even so, I probably still would've let her mother die.

I can barley breathe. Those eyes, I've never seen such sadness and hatred. Those eyes could kill. Why? Why didn't I save her? And, what she said. Her words. "I will never forgive you." I break down and cry. Why the hell did I let her die like that?

AUTHOR'S NOTE! Ok well I have decided to stop forcing people to review. But just so you know then end part with kyo and Tohru's mom, yeah that's a spoiler for I'm thinking the 16 or like the 17th book. HA HA HA HA HA! So evil. Ok well once again I will not force you to review. talking quietly to self maybe this will get them to finally tell me what they think about my story. really loud MUHAHAHAHAHA! So evil.


	14. FINE!

**Chapter 14- FINE!**

**Kyo POV**

"Kyo!?!?" My head snaps up and I look at Yuki. He looks very worried. "Oh thank god, finally." His breathing shortens; I guess he was breathing really fast a minute ago. "You looked so terrified, I couldn't handle it. Don't scare me like that again got it?" I nod my head. "Kyo, if we are supposed to be together you need to tell me what you freaked out about." No. I can't tell, well maybe I can tell him but defiantly never Tohru. No. I can't tell him. No way. He won't ever trust me again; besides what am I supposed to say? I could've saved Tohru's mom but I just let her get killed by a car, so what? "Kyo, tell me." I shake my head no. He walks over to me and looks at me strait in the eyes and asks one more time for me to tell him. I stubbornly say, "Don't worry about it." He throws his hands in the air. I turn away, I hate not telling Yuki anything and something this important is just, heartbreaking. Wow, that's ironic.

Then soft lips caress mine. I moan into the kiss. Yuki's hand goes behind my head to push me closer into him, if that's even possible. He lightly pushes me down on my bed. Wait, when did I get go to my room? I think about it, I only remember coming up to the roof …and…I don't know.

After making out for about 5 minutes, I was shirtless and he had his shirt open. When did he take my shirt off? And did I unbutton his shirt? I don't think so; if I did I would probably remember getting mad at the buttons again. It's then I realize I'm hard as a rock. And it he doesn't help that yuki leaves my mouth and going to where the "problem" is, not that I don't like it... Before he takes off my boxers he looks at me, very lustfully. He unbuttons my pants and uses his teeth to unzip them. Not that I know how, I mean come on; the zippers on pants are pretty small. Anyway he says to me. "I want you."………

I stare at him blankly... I'm speechless right now. I want him to, but I mean we've only been going out for like a week and a half. I want to show him I love him but this is all going so fast. And what if he only wants me for…No, he wouldn't. He obviously sees my hesitation. I look at him and kiss him on the forehead. Since he was so far down it was kind of hard but whatever. You know, I doubt he would ever use me, for anything. Especially for something like sex. Ugh. So I say. "Then take me." Then he goes and ruins it by saying. "Tell me about Tohru and her mom." Just about all of my lust for him is gone with those simple little words. I just can't tell him! Why can't he understand that?

I stand up and am about to grab my clothes when a firm hand snatches my wrist. I turn around and yuki looks strait at me, he's eyes pleading with me to forgive him. I don't know what for, I'm not mad at him, I'm more worried than anything. I'm worried that I won't be able to handle not telling yuki and tell him what happened all those years ago and why tohru doesn't have a mom anymore and- "Kyo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to get it out of you. And in that way." I don't really care. Curiosity killed the cat. But I guess in this case it would be the rat. Since he is the one so curious and anyway…

"Its fine Yuki, I'm not mad. I just……I just...can't tell you." I look into his eyes, his expression surprises me. He's raging with fury. His eyes narrow on me. Why is he mad at me? I mean come on, can't he handle not knowing something about me. I know for sure that I don't know everything about him. He growls out. "Why can't you trust me? There is no way it can be so bad that you just can't tell me. I understand why you didn't want to tell me about Hatsuharu. What can be worse than that?" He takes in a deep breathe. It's unbelievable how intimidating he looks. It almost makes me tell him out of fear. Almost. "You have no idea Yuki, and I'm not keeping this for your safety, I'm not telling you so you won't leave me, so Tohru won't leave me." He scoffs at me. "What, did you kill her parents?"

I freeze. How did he know? He, he didn't know all he did was guess out of anger. He doesn't know. I haven't told a single soul. He wasn't there when it happened. No. no. no. no. no!

My breathing is sharp and painful. My eyes burn, I can't even blink I'm so shocked. My insides twist and writhe. My muscles tense up and even if I wanted to move a millimeter, it would be impossible at the moment. Yuki stares wide eyed at me. I open my mouth to tell him that he's wrong but my voice is to scratchy, not even I could understand what I was saying. Suddenly my eyelids droop. Sleepiness overcomes me. Why the hell am I tired? Next thing I know everything is black and I can hear yuki's panicky voice calling me. I also hit my head on something. I...need….to…stay awake…..I can't let…yuki get worried.

**AH! WHAT HAPPENED TO KYO!?!?!?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!??!? Are the some of the things I would like to see when and if you review. I would rather not have to put the "if" there. Well anyway AH! **


	15. Sickly Kitty

**Chapter 15- Sickly Kitty **

Some bright light shines on my eyes. I open them. I'm laying on my bed with the covers over me. I feel so sick. Like I'm going to vomit my intestine out. Ugh, man, it's so fucking hot in here! Damn, I have a headache to. I don't remember feeling this sick earlier. I look over at the clock. It says 8:16, obviously in the morning because it's way to bright. Yuki is falling off the chair…while sleeping. I hope I didn't freak him out to much. My, really, dried tongue and throat force me to go get some water at the expense of my whole body going into shudders of pain. Why the hell am I feeling this way? What did I do?!?!

I throw the blanket off. Yuki falls off the chair, very loudly I might add. I jump up startled and trip over my shoes on the floor. Yuki just barley looks up when he sees I'm hurtling toward him. Well, I fall on top of him. My head feels like someone got a sledge hammer and is beating the inside of my skull. "Ewe, don't get me sick!" He throws me off. What a great start to the morning. I cringe in pain. I REALLY need some sort off painkiller and water. Wasn't that the whole reason I got up in the first place? His face is suddenly worried. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I forgot!" ugh, he's talking too loud! I cover my ears with my hands so he gets the point and shuts up. Thank god he does. I half-run to the bathroom, ignoring the pain in my head and legs.

I find some Advil and take that quickly. I also get a small plastic cup and fill it with water. I drink about 7 of those. Now I sit down on the toilet and put my head between my legs, I still feel like I'm going to puke. A strong hand is now rubbing my back. It's so….soothing. I don't want it to end. Yuki crouches down so he can make eye contact with me. "Good morning" he says. I just look at him. I stare at his beautiful face. Taking in every detail of his perfection. Not that I haven't before but he has just the most gorgeous expression on.

Now he looks worried. Why did he have to ruin my fun? "So how are you feeling?" He asks with that beautiful voice. "Like shit….How long have I been out?" I don't know why I asked, it just felt like I've been sleeping for longer than a few hours. When I awoke I felt to stiff to have been sleeping for like 12 hours or so. "About a week." See? What!?!?! I stare at him in disbelief. He lightly laughs. Gggrrr. That cheater. "You've only been sleeping for a day." Wow, am I that sick? As if reading my mind he says, "Your REALLY sick. I freaked out and called Hatori. He came over and said that you had a really bad case of flu and your symptoms came very suddenly." Like I didn't already know that. "For a second there I thought you actually killed Tohru's mom, the way you freaked out and all. I mean you fainted right there and wouldn't wake up. You also had a fever and I almost called the hospital first but I guess Hatori would know whether or not you should have gone. " At the mention of her mom I push him out of the way and puke in the toilet. Ewe. I hate the taste of throw up. I wish I could die. This is fucking bull shit. Yuki's hand rubs my back again. Oh my god. Now he's massaging my shoulders. It feels so good. I forget just about all the pain. How in the world did he get so good? I don't ever remember him taking some class to learn massaging methods. Well however he got good at it, I'm glad he did.

He stops, to do something. Then all the pain comes back. "Don't stop!" I try to hide the panic in my voice but even a 3 year old would hear it. He goes back to rubbing my shoulders. My head rolls back. "God Yuki that feels so good." He lightly laughs. He leans in to my ear, his lips to close for comfort. Yuki whispers seductively, "I love you." My stomach does flips which is not a good thing when you have the flu. So what do I do? I puke some more of course. He scowls at me and I meet his. "I can't help if I'm sick." He sticks his tongue out like a 5 year old at me. I turn around and lean on him. I stare into those gorgeously violet eyes. I go down to kiss him but a finger is on mine to fast. I pout, like a…6 year old! Hahaha! I made myself a year older. "I do NOT want to be like you, puking and sleeping for a day. Actually I wouldn't mind sleeping for a day or 2. That would be real nice." I smile and yuki gives me a very dazzling one back. Yuki's his same old self. Regardless if I'm sick or if all of this shit is happening.

But, someday, Yuki won't be able to handle it. He won't be able to go through all this stress. The worst part is I'm the cause of it. I told him about Haru, I was told by Akito to kill him. I let Tohru's mom die. I'm made him worry this badly when I got sick. I mean all it is, is the flu. I've done so much to him. He doesn't deserve to suffer for me.

**YUKI POV**

I look into kyo's eyes. I can see he's trying to act okay but I know something is wrong and it's not about tohru and her mom. I can't believe he won't tell me. If we're suppose to make this work we can't lie to each other. Well technically he isn't lying; he's just not saying anything to me. I guess I am being too harsh, I know I haven't told him everything. Like that I've always wanted to be him. And a few other things, but anyway he just has to tell me. TELL ME DAMMIT! "Ow, what the hell was that for?" oops. I accidentally hit kyo during my mental outburst. I put on a smug smile to hide my anger. "For not telling-" Kyo cut me off by kissing me. I pull away. "I swear if I get sick-" god dammit stop cutting me off! "It doesn't matter if I kiss you now because I already kissed you. So you already have my germs." "Bastard." "I know I am."

**Shigure POV**

"You all set to go Tohru?" She nods her beautiful head. We're getting on a plane for home in about 20 minutes. We have to take a taxi to get to the airport and then it will be a 45 minute flight to Tokyo. We'll meet hatori and will be driven home. Tohru thinks I called kyo and yuki to tell them we're coming home but I think surprising them would be hilarious! I'm so evil.

65 minutes until they get home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Again…..um…yeah so kyo has a VERY bad case of the flu. I didn't feel like looking up some weird disease thing. Well the next chapter is scary. I seriously have no idea what do about it. Ok here's a hint. Akito wants to see them. Well if he see's both of them, he knows they haven't been doing anything for about 2 weeks now. So it's like…oh crap what the hell are they gonna do? I'm even nervous and I control what happens. Ugh. Why do I do this to myself? Plz review.**


	16. One

**Chapter 16- One**

**Yuki POV**

The phone rings. Kyo is in his bed sleeping. So that means I have to rush to answer it so it doesn't wake him up. I pick up the receiver. "Hello?" "Yuki, this is Hatori, Akito would like to see you and Kyo at the main house." What? But wasn't he in the hospital? How did he get out so fast? "When?" I ask. "As soon as possible. So now." "O-ok." I say. My voice is scratchy. How could he have known to ask for both of us? Didn't he have some horrible disease? I wanted to scream! I thought I was free of that bastard for at least more than month. If I'd had known kyo and I didn't have as much time as we thought, I would have broken it off so neither of us would get hurt.

I slowly walk upstairs to Kyo's room. What are we going to do? How can I explain to Akito that I didn't kill him yet and I'm not going to? If I just plain out say I'm not going to kill kyo Akito will probably think we're friends and hurt him, then beat me which in turn will get kyo pissed and kyo being the hot headed person that he is will want to help me causing more suspicion and more pain. More pain will lead to more anger which will lead to more pain that will eventually lead to death. For both of us.

By the time I was done thinking all of the horrible events that would occur I was already sitting on kyo's bed. I put my hand on his back to gently shake him awake. "Kyo, we need to go." What are we going to do? He mumbled something and lies on his stomach. I don't want him to go but if he doesn't, he'll just get beaten more for not going. If I don't tell him this and get the head of the family pissed at him will kyo forgive me? Or would he just think I was using him? TOO MANY QUESTIONS!!!

I sigh. "Kyo, please wake up…..We have to go…….see Akito." His eyes snap open at the evil bastard's name. He looks at me with an expression that says; you-have-got-to-kidding-me. I shake my head no with a very serious face. He props himself up with his elbows. "Yuki." I love how he says my name. It's so perfect and flawless. Like no other person has the right to attempt to say my name. "What are going to do?" That's exactly was I thinking! We just look into each others eyes for what seems like 2 seconds but when I notice how much time has gone by, it's actually been about 5 minutes.

Then I thought of something. It'll hurt but it'll hurt much, much more if we don't. "I have an idea." He stares at me, waiting for what is about to come next. I take in a deep, jagged breath. My heart throbs at the thought of how to fool our head. "We do nothing."

His eyes are questioning. "Care to explain?" Another deep breath. "I mean, when we get there. Don't do anything. You can't act like you love me and I can't either. No matter how badly he hurts me you can't do anything." His beautiful crimson eyes are full of shock and horror. He must be imaging what Akito will do and how badly I'll get hurt. He shakes his head. "Yuki, you know I can't do that right? There is no way in hell I would sit there and do nothing while he beats the shit out of you." "Well we aren't in hell. Look before I fell in love with you it would hurt just a little to see Akito hurt you, now that I would risk my life to save yours, it causes tremendous pain. If we act like we used to he won't hurt us as much." I tell him. "How does he even know?" That stunning voice asks me. "He will be suspicious as to why neither of us has tried to rid the other. He'll think we're friends or in love. If he thinks we still hate each other then all it will do is confuse him." Once again he shakes his head. "I just don't think I'll be able to watch you suffer like that yuki. In fact if I have to, I'll make him suffer." "You know there is no way you could do that kyo. Look, if he hurts me and you react, he'll know something is up and will end up tearing us apart. That will worse than anything Akito could do to me……So by making me go through this petty physical pain, your saving me from my worst nightmare." While kyo takes everything in, I lean down and kiss him on the head. Then I go down further and end up at the softest lips known to man. When we both need air he nods his head.

I get up to go to my room to change. Kyo goes to the bathroom to take some medicine…I assume. We both meet up at the front door and begin walking to the main house in silence. When we get to the gate I push kyo against the wall and urgently kiss him. We break apart for air, panting. "I….love you…...Kyo…..no matter what happens or….what Akito says…or does." I tell him between heavy gasps for breath. He nods his head in agreement. We walk through the gate to the main house. More like the gate to hell. Oh god, please help us make it through.

**Shigure POV**

Ugh, I'm hungry. I should've eaten before we got on the plane. Ugh I'm mad and bored and lot of other things! And this movie, show, thing is boring as hell. I look at my watch. Only 45 more minutes until we get home. You know what I should do? I should call them and say I'm coming in 5 minutes so they freak and make the house spic and span then get mad that we're like an hour late. Or maybe say we're coming in a w eek or….something evil! AH HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! I'm kidding. But seriously I should call.

I pull out my cell phone and dial the house number. I wait and wait…and wait…and wait some more…….why won't they pick up? I close the phone and sigh. "Who are you calling?" Tohru asks. "I uh…called Ayame; I forgot to tell him we're coming home." She smiles at me. Whew. Hey I'll call hatori! on, come on…pick up already. "Hello?" "Tori! It's Shigure!" He sighs. "What do you want?" "I want to tell you I'm coming back today!" "I already know that, I'm picking you up remember?" "Oh yeah. Well how come yuki and kyo aren't picking up?" I don't hear an answer so I know something's wrong. This isn't good. "Hatori?" "Remember when Akito asked them to kill each other?" He took my silence as a yes. "Well he wants to see them again. If he sees both of them then…." He didn't need to tell me what would happen to either or them. We need to get there fast! Why can't we be on a bus and yell at the driver to drive faster!?!?!?! "Shigure? What's wrong?" She looks at me with worry. "Akito wants to see kyo and yuki …..Both." She just stares at me with disbelief. "One of them is supposed to be dead." Tears well up in her eyes. She brings a hand to cover her mouth. She is barley able to choke out. "By the time we get there, one of them will be."

**Yuki POV**

We walk to Akito's room. Hatori gets off the phone. Before opening the door he tells us. "Shigure and Tohru are coming home in about half an hour. Be careful." Why such short notice? I wish I could ask kyo how he was feeling. I really didn't like the thought of him coming here, being sick, and in turn getting Akito sick. Akito would blame it on him causing kyo more pain. How the hell are we going to get out of this one?

We tried to think up a good excuse for not killing each other but all we could come up with was we just can't be murderers. But knowing him, that wouldn't be good enough. Nothing would be. And he would be even angrier that we disobeyed him.

I guess we really didn't have any excuse and there was no possible way we were going to tell him we loved each other. But I had a gut feeling he knew. Just somehow he would try to tear us apart that way, by using our love against us. He did that with hatori and kana. Rin and Haru. And supposedly Kisa and Hiro.

By the time I had thought all of this, we were already sitting on the mats on the floor and Akito was smirking at us. One of us is supposed to be dead in his eyes. And I have a terrible feeling only one of us will be leaving this room today.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- I'm so fucking nervous. I don't know what to do! The haru thing, why Akito is out of the hospital so early so many questions! And plus I dunno if I should punish the one's who don't review by making Akito not fooled and have horrible things happen, or if I should reward the one's who did and have them make it out ok…..hhhhmmmm…..tough decision….**


	17. The Fool

**CHAPTER 17-The Fool**

**YUKI POV**

Kyo and I enter the room. We bow respectfully to our "god" Not that we have any for him. He looks at me with the most sinister smile I have ever seen. It's terrifying. I momentarily freeze, but when Akito's expression gets darker, it's then I notice I'm still not sitting. Apparently we're not worthy to stand before him without permission or some shit like that.

He then puts that wrenched smile back on and quietly laughs but makes it loud enough we can barley hear it. He soon gets louder as if seeing which can make more sound, his cruel laugh or my frantic heart. I am somehow able to keep my breathing even but I'm more worried my heart beat will confirm my utter terror.

Akito stands up. He walks over to kyo. My breathing and heart both stop. I stare hard out of the corner of my eye. "I do believe I asked you to kill my dear yuki. Didn't I kyo?" No. He's tricking kyo by….well it's not sweet talk but he's not being horrible to him. Please kyo, don't tell him the truth. Lie with everything you got! Please.

SLAP! Akito hits kyo so hard, he's on the ground. I can tell he wants to whimper in pain but we both know Akito likes it when he gets the pleasure of hurting us, which eggs him on. Everyone in the zodiac has figured this out.

Akito walks slowly over to me. My breathing goes back to it's…..even-ness, while my heart desperately tries to burst out of my chest. Akito kneels so he is eye level with me. It took everything I had to look him strait in the eyes. Akito says, (in a very angry tone I might add) "Yuki, you and I both know this ugly creature shouldn't be sitting here with us. Tell me why he is." I can't think of anything to say to him. No matter what I say, I'll get hurt. "I'm waiting." I take a, what was supposed to be a deep breath, and tell him. "I just can't...be a….murderer….Akito-san." He slaps me, hard. I, too land on the floor.

Akito walks over to the middle of kyo and me. "Now tell me, how did you get the thought into your heads that it was ok to disobey me? Haru did as he was told. Just because I had to go to the hospital does not mean I can't still do this." Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he pulls out a long, horrifying whip. He then strikes kyo and on the face and me on the shoulder. Kyo and I both stifle in our screams. I especially know what damage that whip can do. But, right now I'm not worried about what will happen to me. I'm terrified of what will happen to kyo.

"I have a feeling there are other reasons to disobeying me other than not wanting to be murderers. Option one, you can tell me the reason without pain. Option two. Kyo you will be locked up early and Yuki, you'll come back to me." What? Kyo is getting locked up? But why? And what does Akito mean by early? Ugh, too many questions again!

"Better yet," Akito continued. "Instead of punishment, you could prove yourselves to me right now."

What?

Kill……Kyo?

Is it really that bad?

And wouldn't I be doing him a favor?

He wouldn't get locked up…..so…..

Maybe I could help him…..end it for him….

My horrid thoughts were interrupted by Akito speaking again. "So neither of you are willing to do it? The cat." Akito slapped Kyo. "The rat." He slapped me. "Are supposed to hate each other with every bit of their soul. Such hatred I knew you to once felt." He kicked kyo in the stomach, this time causing him to whimper in pain. "Now, I know something happened. Neither of you feel hatred for each other." He walked over to me and grabbed a handful of hair and throwing me on the ground. He sits and leans in on me where my head is, his lips so close to my ear, I could hear even the tiniest of his breath. "Yuki, please tell me why you don't hate the "thing" over there. If not I might have to hurt him."

I tried so hard to keep my breath even. To keep my heart in my chest. I promised I wouldn't tell him, no matter what happens. So this is what I said. "I have just given up hating him as much." I could feel him smile. "Then fight him, right now." Ok, that won't be too hard. I've sort of missed fighting. He walked over to kyo and kicked him once more. "You monster. For my amusement I'm going to watch the rat kill you." My head shot to kyo. Akito is going to make him think I'm going to kill him. If he thinks that and I try to deny it in front of Akito, what will happen to us then? I knew we couldn't fool him.

**KYO POV**

I can't believe this. Yuki is going to kill me so Akito won't hurt him. How could he? He said he loved me.

Yuki and I both stand up. My fists lay at my side for now. If I beat yuki, what will happen to him? If I don't will I be locked up earlier? Akito sits on a sit of cushions to watch like an emperor watching a gladiator about to get killed. How I hate him.

I swing my fist at Yuki and of course he dodges it. He does a sweep kick and I fall to the ground. He is about to pin me when I turn and grab his shoulders, I throw him off me. We fight like this for days. Well the clock says only about an hour but it doesn't feel like only 1 hour. Hey, wasn't Shigure supposed to be here by now?

While I was thinking this yuki is about to pin me but is kicked off by Akito. I was about to kick Akito for hurting him but I caught myself. He waves us away and says. "I'm bored. You two may leave. I've never seen such anger in a monster's eyes. I can just feel the hatred surrounding the room." I take a few seconds to catch my breath.

Yuki and I both bow and slowly walk out. We don't say a word or even glance at each other until we're about 50 feet from the house. Then Yuki rams me up a tree. He hugs me and somehow I get wet. I look up, it's not raining. Then my senses kick in. Yuki's crying. I hug him back. "I'm so sorry kyo, I wasn't going to kill you, and I never was going to kill you. What made you think I would ever do that to you? I-." I cut him off with a heated kiss. When we finally pull away for air, I tell him. "Yuki, it's ok. I didn't actually think you would kill me." I lied. The way Akito whispered something to yuki and then told me he was to kill me, it really made me think I wasn't going to leave the main house alive. I saw such confusion in Yuki's magnificent eyes I was convinced.

I pulled him in for another kiss, this one filled with longing and urge. I didn't want to ever let him go. But my mind told me my lungs would burst without anymore oxygen. So I pulled away. That's when I remembered, wasn't Shigure supposed to be- "_Haru did as he was told."_ Oh. My. God………Tohru.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Man, I told myself this would be the last chapter. But did I listen to myself? Nnnnooo… well I have to write at least 2 more chapters. Now u must tell me, should I have a lemon? With yuki and kyo? Should i? I mean it…..seriously and if u don't want one tell me!**


	18. Hospitals are depressing

**Chapter 18- Hospitals are depressing**

**Kyo POV**

"Kyo? What's wrong?" Yuki asks me, his voice filled with concern and a hint of fear. I'm suddenly frantic. "Rememberwhenitoldyouharuhadtokilltohru!??!?!" I say way to fast for yuki to understand a word I'm saying. He just looks at me puzzled. I take a deep breathe. "Remember when I told you haru was told to kill tohru?" He nods. I wait for him to get it. "Akito said that haru did as he was told." He still stares. I look back at him and franticly wait for it to sink into yuki's mind. Hurry up! "And people think you're smart!" He's about to say something but I stop him. "Forget what I just said we need to find Tohru now." I sprint home.

When I'm inside, I lose all the energy I had for finding her. While I was running I kept thinking to myself of what Akito said, word for word. "Haru did as he was told." He already did it. The deed was already done. She was already dead. Already dead. I couldn't do anything. She was gone. She was already dead.

I dropped to the floor and tried to get my breathing under control. Now I know how yuki felt when he got an asthma attack. Did he ever have one? I'm not really that sure. Until two weeks ago I never really paid any attention to the rat. Wow, I haven't called him that in a while.

A soothing, familiar hand is on my back. I look up at a beautiful face. He smiles at me. "I'll call Shigure." His expression is one of calm knowing, while his eyes show panic. We're both worried for Tohru.

He walks over to the phone. Yuki dials Shigure's number 3 times before his shaking fingers finally get it right. I get up and take the phone from him. He can't hide his fear any longer. I hold the receiver up to my ear. I hear an annoying ringing, 4 times before I hear Shigure's grieving voice. It shouldn't be grieving; it should be that normal perverted voice. This is wrong.

"Hello?" He quietly asks. "Shigure where are you?" "Kyo, you and Yuki…need to come down to the hospital, now." I try to ask him why, to ask him anything but my voice has died. Another few seconds of silence and I hang up. Yuki hugs me and we just stand there. I wish this was all we could ever do. Never let go of each other, nothing would go wrong for us, never to feel pain. Everything in the world would be right and in order. But of course we both know that can't happen and we need to get to the hospital immediately.

I let go of yuki first and we both walk towards the door. The sky outside looks really dark grey. Why does it always seem to rain when tragic things happen? Is it because the gods also feel lonely, dark and depressed? Yuki hands me a raincoat. I put it on and head out.

In about 20 minutes we both arrive at the hospital. Right when we stepped inside it started sprinkling. Yuki walked up to the front desk. A very pretty young nurse smiles at him and asks. "What can I do for you?" I frown at her. "I need to know what room Shigure Sohma is in please." She starts looking through a stack of papers and then looks back up at Yuki. "He is supposed to be room 154 but he's been visiting Tohru Honda in room 238 a lot." He smiles his fake smile and says thank you. "Hope I was of some help!" Drop dead bitch he's mine. Wow, how am I going to make it through yuki's fan club? If I get this jealous of just one woman how will I handle….how many girls are in the yuki fan club anyway?

He grabs my wrist and hurriedly heads for the elevator. We get lost twice but finally find room 200. We have to take another elevator to get to the 3rd floor. While we were racing to the elevator I notice a map in the wall and it says that the 3rd floor is the mainly all E.R. and O.R. rooms.

**Yuki POV**

We finally reach Tohru's room. A male nurse stops us from going in. We couldn't get in anyway; the room was filled with doctors and nurses. One nurse looks taller than the others like…freaky taller and hunched over. Wait…no, he's not tall. Oh shit! He's doing CPR on her. I put my hand to my mouth and back up. I run into kyo who puts his arms around me and backs up too.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion and in a few seconds I was able to see everything that was happening at the moment. 3 people race out the room to the elevator moving things, about 4 are holding on to the gurney that Tohru is laying on, pushing it down the hall. While that guy on Tohru is still there trying to get her heart to start again. Another guy, not holding to the gurney is holding something up that attached to the gurney. All the while I feel kyo's hot tears on my shoulders and his arms embracing me tighter and tighter by the second. Then once everyone is gone, in the corner of my eye I see Shigure at the end of the hall standing, frozen in terror.

I knew he loved her. He loved her more than how he felt about us. I mean as a family!!! Don't get any ideas! Ugh, perverted readers….anyway…To him, she was more than just a house keeper or a roommate. I know that he wanted to be with her but our dreadful curse banned us from that. If I saw kyo fading away in front of me and everyone is doing what they can but it's not doing any good, I wouldn't be able to keep living. I think this is how Shigure felt watching all this. Then I notice that Shigure has a black eye, a cast around his wrist and a few bandages on his face, neck, and arms and bruises everywhere.

I break out of Kyo's grasp and run over to Shigure. He drops to the floor, the tears just pouring down his face. He keeps mumbling that he's sorry and that it was his fault but somehow I expected that. Kyo is now next to me. We both try to calm him down and get him up but it's no use. Shigure isn't going to be comforted no matter what. I go to pat Shigure and what the hell? My hands are covered in blood. I stare at my hands. Is Shigure bleeding? Did the doctors miss something? I look over at kyo. "Kyo, we need a doctor now." "What? Why… what happened to you?" "Get a doctor it's Shigure." Kyo's hands are full of blood also. So is his shirt. Damn. Shigure's sleeve is completely soaked in his blood. It's dripping all over the place. A dark, creepy red, puddle is forming around us. Kyo gets up and starts yelling for help. In about 4 seconds some doctors or nurses, (I didn't bother to look) are looking all over Shigure, kyo, and me. Mainly Shigure though, they then take him and a few more people come up. From then on everything was a blur.

I finally started noticing what was going on after kyo shook me hard enough. "What was that for?" I ask him. "I've been yelling your name for 5 minutes now!" We were in a bright room with a few other people. Kyo and I were in a waiting room I suppose. We both have bandages all over. Kyo had all around his stomach. I guess Akito kicked him harder than I thought. A huge one is covering my shoulder where he whipped me. I wonder how we explained this to the doctors. I don't even remember getting these. Also, we're still in our bloody shirts. I wonder what these people think about it. They probably think we were almost murdered or something.

"Hey, Kyo what time is it?" He looks at a clock on a wall behind me. "Five after." I looked at the clock. It was five minutes after one. Judging by how black outside looked, it must have been 1 in the morning. Wait what?!?! "Kyo, I've been sort of...out of it." "Tell me about it." I scowl at him. "Seriously, what's happening?" Kyo takes a deep breath. "We're being abducted by aliens from Saturn and this is all an illusion." I give me that really weird look that says; tell-me-the-truth-or-I'll-smack-the-shit-out-of-you. It worked. "When we tried to get Shigure up, one of the cuts on his arm opened up and he lost a ton of blood. Now don't start feeling guilty because if they hadn't of taken him they probably wouldn't have found the stomach ulcer. So it's a good thing we did it." Wow, how the hell did they find a stomach ulcer when they were checking his arm? "Tohru had to have emergency surgery on her spinal cord and skull. Then she slipped into a comma and the doctors right now are talking to Shigure about whether or not they should test this new surgery they have on her. They have to talk to him since he's her guardian or whatever. We're waiting for Shigure to get done." Wow. "This really sucks. So what did you tell the doctors about all these bruises on us?" He just laughed and said. "I told them we were just being boys and wrestling. If only they really knew." His perfect smile went away. I wish I could put it back on him and never let it fall off.

Shigure came in looking terrible. He was a wreck and still hadn't changed from his bloody clothes. "Boys, do you know who did this to us?" Tears were forming in his eyes. Kyo spoke first. "I have a hunch it was haru." He spat the name out. Shigure started shaking his head. "It wasn't Haru!??!" Oops, that was supposed to be a thought. He then nodded his head and told us. "Haru didn't exactly do it. He was trying to warn us before we got to Akito's." I'm really confused. "Haru was driving…and…then some black ice…" The tears were coming now. "He crashed into Hatori's car by accident and all this happened…Hatori is fine as for…Haru…." "Where is he!?!?! Which room is he in!?!?!" Shigure just gave me a pitying look. I don't need your pity shigu- pity…no…that can only mean….? "Hatsuharu didn't make it out."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'M SO SORRY MARLEY!!! I HAD TO! IT WOULD MAKE HARU THE GOOD GUY! DON'T KILL ME FOR KILLING HARU!!!!!! Um…..ok well Marley is my best friend for you confused readers….and if u hate me for killing him….I'M SORRY! And….let's see…..I really liked this scene. And I will be having a lemon because too many people want one. Well the people who review. It will be like the next chapter or the one after that and also…I'm probably going to have Haru's funeral next chapter. Um… and if you have any words for this super hot cow please speak now so I can put it in my next chapter like I could make Rin say something or yuki and u can help me think of stuff! So REVIEW!**


	19. Funerals aren't all bad Pt1

**Chapter 19-Funerals aren't all bad**

Yuki POV

"Hatsuharu was a good guy. He could cheer you up even in the gloomiest of moods. His black side didn't but who would be happy when a very angry cow is about to beat the crap out of you. That's another thing about Hatsuharu. He could defend himself and people around him. He was always looking for us." Ayame is talking about haru. Everyone in the zodiac is here. (Kyo can't come, Akito's orders.) Even Akito. I don't think he's here because he really feels bad about Haru's death though. That bastard. He partly responsible for haru dieing. Everyone knows that Haru died because of Akito. If it were possible, we'd all hate him more. I don't know how Akito thinks we all love him. That all we're here for is him. Or maybe he thrives on our hatred. I think it's the second one.

Kyo is at home. Akito told, no demanded, he not come. I think it's because Akito is suspicious about us. Kyo was really mad at him. He really wanted to come, and it would especially mean a lot to me but I would rather not go to kyo's funeral in a few weeks.

Shigure walks up and begins to speak. He clears his throat before he begins. "Wow. I can't believe he's gone. You never think it'll happen to you. Well Hatsuharu didn't die in vain. He had friends who cared for him, a loving family. He may not have done well in school but he had fun. If we didn't have this curse, he would've lived life to its fullest. But he couldn't, so he did what he could." I could see in the corner of my eye, Rin wiping her tears away. This has got to be so hard on her. I expect we'll end up burying her too soon. I don't think she can handle anymore stress.

"Haru was a great person. He was always trying to look out for us, even if we did some things to him that caused him pain." Shigure eyed Rin than…me. "We are all going to miss him very much. This place won't be same without Hatsuharu." He got down and wiped a tear away. Then we all prayed for god to look out for him and that he may rest in peace. I prayed that he won't have to have this curse in heaven. If he did, it would no longer be heaven, but hell.

Then one by one, people started leaving. Akito was the first to leave. Finally, Hatori, Shigure, Rin, Tohru, Momiji, and I were the last ones. Hatori started to leave and Momiji followed. Shigure felt like it was his fault haru died and Tohru had to go to the hospital. I started to leave. I can't stand this atmosphere, and I miss kyo. He makes me happy and that's what I really need right now.

I walked along the path to home and before I knew it, I was at the front door. I stood there for the longest time before the door opened. Kyo stared at me blankly. Then I hugged him. Thank you god for making kyo a guy! I close the door with my foot and let go of my kyo. I started to walk to my room but I turned around. I feel bad, kyo really wanted to go. "Yuki…" I love how he says my name. I walk back down to him and grab his hands. They're cold, but soft." He stares into my eyes and I stare into his. He leans down and captures my lips in his own. I slide my tongue on his soft lip. He doesn't hesitate to let me in. His hand rubs up and down my back while the other hand is griping my hair. It's painfully pleasurable. My hands are under his shirt, feeling his amazing, muscular chest.

Then kyo's hands are around my waist. He leaves me mouth and I let out a whimper. He just looks at me and picks me up, bridal style. He's weird. We go into his room but before he throws me on his bed (which I'm assuming he would do that) I attempt grab his shirt and pull him down with enough strength so I sort of twist around so he doesn't land on me. It fails and we both go tumbling down onto his bed. We both start laughing. He lies down completely and I get on top. I sit up to where I have my knees on either side of him. His crimson eyes are beautiful.

"I love you yuki." He says to me. I am so lucky to have him. "Love you too kyo." He stares at me like he has to take in every detail of me. I think…Now it's kind of creepy. I turn my face and blush. Oh my god! I blushed! I'm so pathetic. "Stop staring at me kyo," He lets out a little laugh. "I can't, you so beautiful." Now I laugh. "That was so cheesy!" We start laughing again. His hand finds its way to my neck and pulls me down for another heated kiss. Our tongues fight for dominance and…I won. He let's out a very erotic moan. At that moment he also runs a hand under my shirt causing me to shudder in delight. Then he leaves my mouth and throws his head back, again letting out the most erotic moan known to man. His neck looks so smooth and…what am I doing? I should be ravishing his neck right now! And why am I thinking of, oh to hell with it. My tongue runs all along his (I was right) smooth neck. I then begin to nip at his skin. He mumbles my name with wanting. Then I notice, my pants are starting to get just a little too tight and uncomfortable.

I go to kyo's ear and start biting it. Not to hard, but soft enough so it's pleasurable. He shudders and releases a wild gasp. He starts to pant. Wow, I didn't know I had this much power over him. I smile and go south. But before I get mad at him for once again wearing a shirt, I take it off. As I throw it off I notice he was wearing his black shirt. Kyo's panting has gotten harder and more demanding. When I look into that gorgeous face, he smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

I start down from kyo's neck, down to his collar bone. I still remember he is very sensitive there. When I finally find that spot he let's a particular moan that makes my pants a whole lot tighter. "Oh god, Yuki." His head is thrown back once more. I run my tongue over that spot. Then after kyo makes it clear that he wants more, I try to bite the spot. But it's kind of hard with there isn't really any skin there…so instead I started sucking on the spot that kyo loves so much. He arches his back and gasps.

"…yu…ki" He says between much needed breathes. One of his hands is holding on to my hair as if he's about to explode while the other is desperately trying to hold on to the sheets of his bed.

I finally think he's had enough. So I leave and go down to his left nipple. He arches his back and his hand pushes my head harder to his chest. Mmmmmmmm…………he tastes just like before. Just how I remembered it. I continue biting, nipping, sucking and licking on his oh so tasty chest. My hands roam his sexy body. One hand goes up and down his muscular legs, making him shiver in pleasure. The other is teasing the hem of his pants. Hey….do I feel 20 dollars in pocket? (A/n I don't know how much that is in yen sorry for interrupting!) Nope. Darn it.

Kyo's gasps get lighter and have just a little less desire in them. So I nip hard on him and go to his right nipple. The hard, wanting pants start again. I smile. Then kyo's grabs my hair which hurts a bit. "Yu…..ki…." I look up at him. His eyes show that he wants and needs something……but what? I stop my teasing and kiss the corner of his mouth. He takes my shoulders and flips us over. Hey wait! "No fair, I was having fun." I murmur to him. He just kisses my cheek and slides off my shirt. I made sure not to wear a shirt with buttons.

Then he looks at me with concern. "Yuki?" He asks me. His voice is a mix of want and seriousness. He didn't ask anything else…with words. But I could tell what he was saying. And I silently said yes.

Then it was my turn to pant and gasp and writhe in incredible pleasure. His hands gracefully made their way to my pants. I suddenly got very hot and heat rushed below my stomach. I blushed. (Twice in one day!) I knew what would eventually come. The thought made my blush get darker. I think. My face sure did get much hotter.

Finally they were gone. All that was left were boxers and socks. I was able to take off my socks without kyo having to worry about them. Then before he decided to go any further, he tenderly kissed me. This kiss was so full of love, it made my heart leap. Then without me even knowing, I was completely bare, exposed to curious eyes belonging to a beautiful cat. I sat up and blushed again! Wow this has got to be a new record!

Kyo hugged me and snuggled into my shoulder. Then he mumbled, "Your beautiful yuki." Why does he have to be so romantic!?!?! I can't compete with that! "Am I the only who will be without clothes?" He scowled at me then gave me a very seductive look. Without a word he tilted my head back and ravished my neck.

I noticed that my breathing was getting faster and harder. His hands slithered all around my body. But I wanted him to do more! So (I'm not sure why I did this) I grabbed his hand and he brushed my….why don't I say "manhood" The touch almost made me scream, it felt so unreal…so good, but I kept it in. Amazingly pleasant jolts were sent all through my body. Kyo looked up at me and smiled an evil, teasing smile. Crap, I know where this is going. He stroked that spot again and this time I couldn't stifle the loud, long moan escaping my throat. He moved his hands in a (very) slow motion up and down me. Each time I wanted him to do more and go faster. I tried to grab his hand again so he'd go faster but he took both of mine and pinned them above my head. I was shaking so much from the anticipation that I couldn't object.

Then he stopped and kissed me hard. This kiss really told me how much he wanted this. I kissed him back with just as much feeling and urge. His hands went under my body to hold me as close to him as he wanted, and that was just fine with me. So while we were busy making out and hugging and what not, my hands were busy with his pants. First I unzipped them, making a loud, crackling sound. Next, I had a little trouble with the button but I got it open. I can feel kyo sigh a sigh of relief as his pants slid off. I couldn't reach so kyo had to pull his pants off himself….must have been awkward for him but he'll deal with it. He wasn't wearing socks to begin with so we didn't have to worry about that. He kept holding me close so I couldn't get a good look at him. Wait, I can't look at him…he's still wearing underwear.

My fingers lightly skated over his tanned back. I could just feel the hair rising. Then my right grabbed some of his hair and I started turning him over. He didn't notice. Finally I was on top and kissing down his neck once again. I spent some extra time at that spot on his chest. I rushed to get to his boxers. They were blue…navy blue. Then with my teeth I pulled them down. It was a little hard…with kyo being horny as hell. (Ugh, such dirty words) I brushed against………you know…and his gasped and bucked his hips trying to get more feeling. When I looked up at his face he was looking strait up at the ceiling, breathing hard. Even though he wasn't exactly smiling… the expression on his face told me just how much this meant to him. And that he loved it.

**Author's note! That's what you guys get for not reviewing! Well that and I had writers block and my computer started messing up. So next time you want me to post up a chapter……REVIEW! **


	20. not the next chapter SORRY

**Chapter- ? I lost count.**

**Kyo POV**

**I stared at the ceiling, gasping and panting. Yuki slowly pulls down my boxers with his teeth. CAN'T HE GO ANY FASTER!?!?! COME ON! My heart is beating faster than the speed of light. My hands are like talons, grabbing the sheets as though I would fall without them. Yuki's mouth brushes against me and I buck my hips to get more of the feeling. It doesn't really work seeing as how he moved away just to tease me. Bastard! I feel like crying. I'm so pathetic. Finally he gets my boxers completely off of me and on the floor. No we are both 100 butt naked. Ha, I've always wanted to say butt naked and it be hilarious. Ow. Yuki grabs a handful of my hair and my mouth meets his. We kiss VERY hard. I mean like our teeth almost touch. He pants, " Kyo, Please…just please wake up." **

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. An annoying, continuous beeping noise…well beeps. I try to open my eyes but it's too hard. I'm so very confused. One minute I'm about to make love to yuki and the next I hear a beeping sound, yuki's desperate voice, and my own desperate voice. I feel something warm and wet on my chest…is yuki crying? What the hell is happening!?!?! **

**Eyes flutter open **

**Where…am I? Oh my god, this is just like in a movie, I wake up in a hospital after being asleep and in critical condition and then I ask where I am and all this shit. **

**I see Tohru on my chest, sobbing. "Wake up kyo." Yuki wasn't here… it was Tohru. Then…where is yuki? I open my mouth to talk but it's as if my voice isn't working at all. I can hardly move. Somehow I manage to mumble, "Tohru?" Her head flies up. "KYO! HE'S AWAKE! HE'S AWAKE!" Then she does something I would never ever expect to happen in a million years, she kisses me just as I had kissed yuki. If I could, I would've pushed her away but I can't. Doctors are now pouring in doing all kinds of weird things to me. (Nothing perverted!) **

**It's been 2 days now. The doctors are finally answering my questions. Well I was in a coma for 6 months. That's about all they can answer. Tohru has told me that yuki and her had there memory erased right after I went into…a coma. She was told something like me and her had a relationship during those months and that when Akito found out, he had our memory's erased. I don't believe that at all. Yuki was told that since he knew of it, his memories were erased to. **

**So I must question myself, am I just crazy dreaming of yuki and falling in love with him in dream world? Or are there a lot of secrets that I have to find out. Either way, Shigure hates me and avoids tohru all the time and yuki looks at me with those love filed eyes, he also looks at me with confusion. It's horrible. What happened during those 2 months!?!?!?!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! DON'T KILL ME! It's such an awesome twist I was forced to type it down. My fingers wouldn't type anything else! Um…yes this is the last chapter and if u want a sequel, tell me otherwise you will have to ask your self "WHAT HAPPENED THOSE 2 MONTHS!?!?!" and I know it was a VERY short chapter but oh well… too bad for you, I'm also happy to say I got 50 more people review than last time.**


End file.
